


T R I P L I C A T E

by unusualreyna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 34,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusualreyna/pseuds/unusualreyna
Summary: As the three brothers were forced to marry  their chosen mate by their parents, Harry and Marcel were ecstatic. Where as Edward, the oldest of the two, wasn't.So when Louis comes into their lives and immediately falls for the three, he begs, yearns to be closer to Edward. Where as Edward really didn't want anything to do with him. No matter what the mark on his pretty little neck signified.But what lead the oldest to feel this way?To feel so different In this Triplicate of brothers.





	1. { 1 }

"Why won't you let me in?"

"Because, I know you'll exit through that same door you came through, but this time, you'll be taking something from me."

 

~~~ 

 

"My prince," the obedient servant spoke casually, no sort of emotion read on his face.

"What,"the oldest snarled as he stared at his book angrily, due to the interruption of his studies.

"Your father would like to speak to you in his office,"he answered calmly.

The alpha sighed, annoyed by the information he has gotten.

Edward passed by the servant as he exited his room that was separate from his two other brothers. He felt no need to share one with them.

So he decided on having a room on his own when he reached the age of fifteen. Currently, he was twenty-two.

Walking through the dimly lit halls towards his fathers office, he heard soft chatter which continued to get louder as he reached the two sided mahogany colored door.

He knocked and waited for an answer in which he immediately got of an 'enter' from the other side.

Opening the doors, he saw his father behind his desk, hands folded neatly as he was dressed in a grey suit sitting straight up in a proper posture on the large black leather office chair.

Two other men were siting on the opposite side. They turned to meet their brother with the same jade colored eyes as each other. But Edward's was a lighter shade than each of them. An enticing viridescent shade.

"Hi ed!"greeted Marcel with a smile, his short like hair gelled back nicely as he looked at Edward happily through his wide framed glasses.

"Hi Eddy,"the youngest of the two, Harry, spoke kindly with a side grin. His hair was different from marcel's with its medium length with no gel on it.

Edward nodded towards his brothers in acknowledgement and looked back at his father.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" the long haired triplet asked, his arms arms behind his back as he stood straight with a serious expression. 

He never liked being bothered during his free time. Yet again, who would be?

"Why, can't I have some quality time with my boys?"the man joked, Harry and Marcel smiling and shaking their heads at the remark as Edward stayed silent. No emotion written what so ever.

"No,"he answered blankly. "What really do you need?"

The father of the three now became serious, knowing well enough that Edward wouldn't react the same as his other two boys. At least he tried.

"We're here to discuss the omega you three will be mating."

The youngest two gasped, excited that they were finally able to discuss their future mate. Where as Edward, again, said nothing nor reacted in any way.

"When will we meet him?" Marcel asked, thrilled about the topic they were about to talk about.

"Is he here?"Harry asked with the same amount of passion as his big brother.

"No, not yet boys,"The old alpha said, causing them to pout, minus Edward. "You'll be due to marry him after one week of meeting him. He'll be coming here tomorrow for you four to get to know each other and have some bonding time."

 

Two of the three-brother-alphas cheered and chattered more with their father as Edward took a seat on the small couch beside the window and began to read a book he had placed on the small cabinet for which any time he was in there. He sat there and read, uninterested in discussing about mating a small omega.

The thing about Edward, mating was never something he wanted. He had never loved anything. Not even his his own mother since he was born.

He knew that the only thing useful with the omega is having his and his brothers pups and helping through his ruts.

But he didn't really want that; he never did.

Edward was like a zombie with only a small amount of emotions that you could see- if you were lucky. Examples of that would be anger, stress, sadness (one that he will never show unless it was actually something depressing. Which really there wasn't anything around of some sort for him to show such a thing) and seriousness; if you'd like to count that as an emotion or feeling.

He never used his other feeling, for there was no reason to. 

His brothers could show the omega love and care. Why was there suppose to be three to do it?

"Go to your rooms and rest boys,"the dad announced, Harry and Marcel left with a wave and nod and headed towards their shared room as Edward placed his book aside and started walking towards the exit.

"Edward,"the man called out. Ed released a sigh and turned around, waiting for his father to answer.

"Please just show a little interest for the omega, he is going to be you and your brothers mate for eternity and I would like the lad to feels safe and wanted." He begged as Edwards just stared.

"That is a task I can't do and you know it," Edward reminded in a monotone voice. "Harry and Marcel will show him love and care, you already know what I will be doing."

With that he turned on his heels and walked away towards his room leaving his father in distress.

He knew what Edward would do for the omega to warm to him and want him.

 

Absolutely nothing.

 

~

 

Louis was nervous.

He was told by his mother and father that he was to meet his future mates tomorrow morning.

The omega long waited to be claimed by an alpha. Now he was getting mated with three.

 

Even with out knowing them, he was also excited as ever. Knowing well enough he will loved them with all his heart and soul.

"Prince Louis,"called out the butler, Liam, as he walked towards the small lad.

"Yes Liam,"he answered.

"Your mother has instructed me to help you pack your bags for the week being spent at your future husbands home."

Louis blushed at the word husbands, he was excited to meet them.

"Oh, why thank you," he said politely with a small smile.

They entered Louis room and grabbed two bags of luggage from the lads closet.

Liam then asked Louis to rest on his bed, for it was his job to do this for him with no help needed for the small teen.

A small argument later, Louis was now dressed in a large sweater and boxers, with his teeth brushed clean with his damp cleaned hair rested on his cool pillows, staring at the ceiling in thought.

"Liam," Louis said, breaking off the silence of the room.

"Yes prince?" Liam asked as he continued to pack Louis' second bag that contained health necessities and his undergarments and sweaters with two pairs of shoes.

The other had his skinny jeans, sweats, and t-shirts as well as two books that Louis was dying to read since it was part of a series he was into.

"Do you think the alphas will like me?" He asked curiously. He worried that they wouldn't like him, only use him as the omega he was meant to be. Raise pups and care for his alphas. Louis wanted more than that.

 

"I'm sure they will,"Liam began, closing the packed back and placing it with the other luggage. "Who wouldn't like you? You're Louis my prince. Loved by all and most definitely, you will be loved by your men."

The eighteen-year-old sighed. "Who knows Liam. They may or may not like me. But I have to stay with them for life. Whether I like it or not."

The butler walked up to the sadden omega and smiled.

"Don't say such negative things Lou. They'll love you. No doubt about it." He opened his arms for a hug in which Louis accepted.

He prayed that he was right.


	2. { 2 }

"Do you love me?"

"Do you want me to lie and say I do?"

 

~~~

The three brothers were in the dinning room eating their well made breakfast of waffles with syrup and eggs. As well as some bacon, toast, and a small fruit salad on the side. The young lads enjoyed a cup of tea in the morning where as Edward liked to drink a cup of coffee with cream and sugar to keep him awake for the day.

"Morning loves,"the mother greeted the three when she entered the room. Harry and Marcel answered back with a 'good morning' as the mother placed a kiss on top of each of their heads then heading towards Edward, who payed no acknowledgment to her as he looked over some paper work.

Edward was assigned to take over his fathers business three months after he he is mated to his assigned omega with his brothers. He felt it was better to look over some things of the business now than later.

"Morning Edward," Anne greeted, Edward only humming in response. 

The mother of three learned that Edward wasn't very affectionate than his brothers. Once, she tried to kiss her son goodbye on his first day of pre-school, he growled angrily with tint red eyes making her shocked by the action. Since she was an omega, she knew to not mess with her alpha son in some areas that invaded his privacy.

So the last kiss she had ever given him was at the age of five.

"How's your meal?" She asked her first born.

He sighed tiredly. "Fine Anne."

There wasn't a speck of food touched on his plate. Considering that Edward wasn't hungry for anything.

"Eddy," Harry said quietly, making Edward look up to see his brother with a worried expression.

"What is it Harry,"he responded, working on his papers again.

"Why don't you eat just a little, brother. Marcy and I don't want to see you get sick during the day."

When Edward didn't respond, Harry sighed and tried again.

"Please Eddy, for us?"

The alpha groaned and took two bites of the egg and grabbed a piece bacon. He closed his folder with everything he was working on inside, Edward was very organized with his work, and walked out of the room as he finished his bacon.

He hated the interruption as he was focused.

 

"Edward,"a male called out, making the alpha pause and look to see it was his father calling his name.

He stared and waited for an answer which he respectfully got. "Please follow me into my office."

Des walked off as Edward followed behind in annoyance. 

Why do they always need him specifically? 

"Sit."the man demanded as they were now in the office.

With no argument, Edward sat and waited for what ever lecture he may be receiving.

Usually they would be about showing more emotions and going out and socializing with other people. Mostly his brothers who love him so dear.  
He would just roll his eyes and stay in his room.

Fuck socializing.

 

"You already know that your omega will be here in an hour,"Des began." So I suggest you be at your best behavior."

"When am I not in a good behavior?" Edward asked patiently.

"Well you aren't ever happy." 

"That isn't a bad behavior if we're being smart here,"Edward defended. "I just choose not to be like everyone else. Lying about my emotions is worst than being honest. Plus, I've been like this for my whole life. The omega will have to deal with me the way I am. He can't back out now anyways."

All of which was true. The father couldn't stop his son being the way he was. Nor could he deny that this was how he would be with the small omega.

"That may be true but Edward, you have to understand that this is our future Luna. Not only that, he will have to bare you and your brothers children as well as live with you lads till death."

Edward shrugged. "And?

Des groaned," And, that means that he will want affection from not only your brothers but you as well"

He rolled his eyes and looked back at the distressed father.

"That's why, you will be sharing your room with him for the week he is here."

Edwards eyed slightly widened at the wolf's words.

"I have to share, a room with him?"He tried to clarify. "Why can't he just sleep with Marcel and Harry?"

"Because,"the eldest began. "I want you to warm up to the idea of having a mate. Also your brothers will want to ravish him when they get their hands on him."

Edward rubbed his temples in frustration.  
He had to share the room with the omega.

For petes sakes, he doesn't even share one with his triplet brothers! Nor was he planning on sleeping in the same room with the three of them when mated.

"You're asking for way too much,"Edward told him.

"It isn't much Edward," the dad got up and crouched down to Edwards eye level since he was sitting. "Just try Ed, I know you can do it. Just, try."

 

-

 

After the conversation ended, Edward walked off into his room and looked around.

Everything was clean and organized.  
Not a speckle of dust or dirt to be seen. His bed was neatly made. It was enough to fit four people but he preferred to have only one person in it, preferably him.

 

"Why do I feel this way. . ." Edward asked himself, conflicted as to why he wasn't the same way as his brothers were.

He didn't hate himself. He just hated the way he was at times.

It was like a cage locked up every feeling he had and they threw the key away into a pool of boiling hot lava. Never to open the door to let them out. 

He knew something happened to him when he was born, he was just so different. He was similar to his brothers physically; not everything but enough. But he was no where similar in feelings or personality.

Marcel was a happy, sweet, kind, gentle, smart, and a caring lad. Harry was caring, funny, calm, outgoing, sweet, and adventurous. Whereas Edward was productive in his work, angry, bland, serious, observant, and patient.

All aspects that many think are boring; but to him, he liked it.

Yet he was still confused as to why he was different between his brothers.

They're all suppose to feel happy about mating and being in love, hopefully.

But Edward wasn't.

On the comfy California king bed is where the alpha laid to rest for the time being. Suddenly feeling a cool rush run through him causing him to shiver as he smelt the sweet aroma of mixed citrus and sweet mango, a hint of spear mint in between.

It was to die for.

He quickly sat up and closed his eyes, calming his alpha side from doing such dirty drastic things from such a pleasant smell. It was a feeling he had never felt before. In his mind it felt wrong, but yet everything else made the feeling feel so right.

With a sigh, his wolf relaxed, his c*ck becoming soft and his muscles loosening.

Once he opened his eyes, he walked towards his door to meet up in the living room where he'd meet his mate.

Saying he was happy would be such a lie. Yet he had to be 'professional' and show a bit of interest to the omega.

Which in this case, it may not be so hard to do anymore.

But that was still a maybe.

Murmurs were heard Bouncing through the halls.

Edward could make out that it was the a visitor and his mother talking as well as his father and another alpha speaking too.

"I'd like you to meet my two sons,"Des began." This is Harry and this is Marcel."

Edward was still walking towards the living room, considering his room  
Was far from it but his hearing was as sharp as a bird. But better.

"This is my son, Louis Tomlinson,"introduced the father.

So his name is Louis. Edward thought.

Edward felt the bliss that his brothers showed towards the omega. He hated the feeling. It made him want to puke or pass out. 

Feelings like those are something Edward doesn't accustom to. That's because he can't.

In his preteens, Edward has tried to regain emotion. In anyway he could. Being kind, smiling, trying to laugh.

But it all made him weak. 

The feelings he faked for everyone drew him crazy. So he stopped after one week of doing it. He never tried again.

"Mind me asking, isn't there another one that you'd like to introduce us to?" A female asked kindly.

"Oh, why yes,"nervously, Edward could hear his father asking a maid to go up to his room to retrieve him.

But to their luck, he was already there.

"Edward!" Commented Marcel with a smile as he looked at his oldest brother happily when he entered the living room.

They all stared at the serious Alpha who had his arms behind his back, standing straight with his feet together as he was looking around the room, unamused.

"Edward," Des called out, making Edward stop his gazing of the room and stare at his father. 

"I'd like you to meet Louis, you and your brothers mate."

Edward turned his head to look at a small curvy omega, poke his fluffy brown fringed hair headed head from behind to who, Edward assumed to be, his father. 

The omega, Louis, had blue captivating ocean eyes that Edward must admit were beautiful. But not just that. His button nose and cheek bones made his face more beautiful.

A perfectly fit body, gorgeous from head to toe.

But Edward still had no emotion towards the omega other than agreeing with himself that Louis was, in fact, pretty.

That was all. 

No bliss, no hunger for wanting to devour him from head to toe, no lust.

Nothing.

Which was no surprise if he admitted that towards his family. It was something they were very accustomed to.

"What a pleasure to meet you," Edward began with a nod to signify as a small bow of 'appreciation' of his appearance.

"N-nice to meet you too,"the slightly high-pitched voiced omega greeted. Looking back at Edwards brothers then back to Ed himself.

It was then silent, eyes flickering to one person to another as the triplets stared at the omega and the omega staring at them. A fondness he felt from all three together.

That is, till Louis placed his eyes on Edward to see if he was staring at him also, but saw that the alpha looked at no one but the velvet red walls blankly. 

Edward felt the small sadness the young omega showed when he didn't pay attention to him.

But attention from two other people isn't enough for him? Edward assumed.

He prayed the omega wasn't clingy. But god has his tricks.

Sometimes those tricks bothered the shit out of him.

"So boys,"Des cleared his throat to break the silence." You all know Louis will be staying here for a while, so Edward."

The alpha looked to his fathers way, waiting patiently for what he was about to ask.

"Please show Louis the room he'll be staying in,"he told him, Edward nodding and grabbing the omegas bags swiftly. "Edward,"des called out again, earning his attention once more.

"Please show him the right room."

With an inner growl following by silence, the emotionless alpha walked away towards his room, hearing the small steps of the cute young lad following behind him.

Entering his cozy room, he placed the omegas items by his desk and walked towards his bathroom.

The omega stayed where he was and watched Edward do some small activities, waiting to be told what to do. 

"Umm, alpha. . ."Louis began nervously  ,seeing Edward go towards his luggage again.

"Please call me Edward Louis," Edward answered neutrally as he placed Louis' clothing into an empty drawer he had for any extra attires he would buy.

Edwards wasn't a big spender but he did love getting clothes for himself , here and there.

"S-sorry,"Louis apologized." Edward, I-I was wondering who's room this is? It seems taken."

"Its mine." He answered casually.

He felt the curiosity the Omega had. He wasn't sure of what but he knew there was something he wanted to ask.

"If you have any other questions, you may ask away,"Edward offered.

Finishing unpacking the first bag, he went towards the second one and started to place the small sweaters in an empty space in his walk in closet.

"will your brothers be in this room as well?' Louis finally asked. 

Edward knew he would ask this question. "No, just me. You can ask my father if you wish to stay in their room. I won't mind." He really didn't. That means he'll have all the space on the bed for him while the omega would have some actually bonding time with his two brothers who'll actually care for him and give him loads of attention.

 

"Uh- no that's fine," Louis walked towards the fairly large window of the room and peered through the small open space of the sheer white curtains.

From where he was, he could clearly see a garden filled with roses, lilac flowers, buttercups, tiger lilys, chrysanthemums and a couple others but Louis also saw one of His favorites which were sunflowers.

"The garden is beautiful,"Louis commented, not tearing his gaze away from the window.

"Thank you,"Edward said, sitting down on his chair from his desk. "It took me forever to plant all those but they're worth the view."

 

The small male's eyes widen. "That's your garden?" 

Edward nodded simply.

"Wow, you have to teach me how to garden then. It's absolutely breathtaking."

A simple shrug came from Edward as he pushed the bottom of his pen with a click and began to write information swiftly onto a file he received from his father yesterday.

"We'll see Louis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well to give off the impression of Edward.
> 
> He isn't really what people call a "asshole" in my opinion.
> 
> He just can't have the same feelings as everyone else.
> 
> He's immune to it.
> 
> He doesn't know how to obtain it and even if he tries, something bad happens to him and he becomes ill.
> 
> So, we'll see what goes on and such throughout the story for him.
> 
> I don't really wanna base this story off into falling in love and such.
> 
> It's not gonna have a sad ending.
> 
> (Who knows)
> 
> But this will be an Mpreg as well if I failed to mention that.
> 
> But I wanna base this story off of Edward discovering himself and trying to do this "relationship" thing with Louis and his brothers when he can't really be in one.
> 
> He can feel pleasure by the way.
> 
> He just can't feel love or pretty much anything else for that matter. Just a few things.
> 
>  
> 
> So I hope you'll enjoy this story  
> And you enjoy this second chapter.
> 
> All my love from me to you X
> 
> Kissy


	3. { 3 }

"Fuck you." 

"Fuck you too."

                               ~~~

"Dinners ready Prince Edward," Ursula, the maid, announced politely as She saw Edward writing down in his journal and reading To Kill a Mockingbird , quietly to himself. It was his fifth time reading it.

"Okay, thank you,"he responded as the maid descended from the room.

After an hour spent with the omega, mostly taking about flowers and the pros and cons of growing and having a garden, Edward suggested that the omega go and introduce himself to his brothers and spend some proper quality time with them as he worked on some files that he still had yet to complete.

Louis had a small frown but respectfully agreed since the other two brothers were also going to be his mates.

So there was no argument to set there. Nor was there one needed.

"Knock knock," a deep male voice said on the other side of Edwards door following with a tap on the wooden door.

"Enter," he responds, his eyes still staring at his work intensely. Edward liked to make notes of poetry or books he liked, they interested him and made him feel like he understood the segment more. 

"Hello Edward," greeted his father, who had a smile plastered on his face as he walked towards Edward, who was at his desk.

"What's needed Des?" Edward was never one to have a casual talk with his father. Those never really existed for them. It was all serious and business like. That's how their father-and-son-relationship was. Always will be.

"Nothing, just wanted to see how you were doing,"he partially answered.

For the amount of years Edward has known this man, he knew exactly when he wasn't being completely honest.

"Cut the crap,"he snapped, writing down a final sentence onto his paper work. "Are you just here to see if I made the little twink cry or feel worthless?"

Edward honestly never meant to be disrespectful towards some omegas or anyone, but his words come out the way that they do because he really didn't give a shit and he couldn't control it. It's how he is. Even when he means to be nice, in his way, people take it offensively or in another negative way. It wasn't entirely his fault.

The father glared at his son but sighed in defeat since he was indeed correct.   
"I'm just looking out for you and your brothers. I don't want the omega to feel trapped."

Edwards scoffed and shook his head at his words. "No need for that. You already know that the relationships that are built with me either never last or is in a professional matter. You know I can't do anything else."

Which was true. Edward can't do anything else but those two things. He could try but then he won't end up being well right after.

"I know son but I don't want this marriage slash mating process to be bad for you lads or the omega." The old alpha sat on a chair close to Edwards desk as his son sat there emotionless. "I know there's a place in your heart that will open up and finally express some feelings that I know won't lead you to become sick or crazy."

His father knew that if Edward tried to use more emotion, he would be in a heap of trouble and pain.

"Basically you want me to die trying over an omega I just met and never wanted to mate in the first place,"He says calmly as the father nodded.

"Better than doing nothing."

The triplet rubbed his temples at his clueless father.

"You're quite clueless Des,"he sighed tiredly." There are three alphas mating this omega, one of them being me. Louis will have all the attention of Marcel and Harry that will satisfy the omega's needs and wants. Im really not needed in the equation."

It was a hassle for Edward to make people see his point of view in things. Especially his family.

"That doesn't matter Edward! Omegas want attention and affection from an alpha that they are represented to and have taken an interest from. As for Louis, I can clearly see he really likes you and your brothers and will do as much as he can to please all of you."

"The pleasing he could do for me is by trying to get his attention from my brothers Des," Edward answered as he took off his reading glasses. "Two out of three is better than none."

The father groaned and got up angrily, knowing he couldn't change his sons mind. For now.

"Edward, just try for fuck sakes. He's going to bare you and your brothers children!"

The heartless son looked at his father in the eye and answered. 

"We'll see where this bond goes Des. For all we know, the child that bares my blood will be affect just like me."

The old alpha left the room with a final glare and went towards his own office.

What Edward told him was something the dad has never thought about.

What if the child turned out to be like Edward? 

But it was quite rare since he knew how Edward became the way he was.

He just never told him.

And he wasn't planning to.

 

~~~

The small omega walked towards the living room as the other two triplets were not in their room.

He enjoyed Edwards company. He loved his curly hair, his sweet tone of voice. His smell almost made him produce Slick as he thought of the day he were to be bonded by him and his brothers. The passion the alpha had over plants and wild life made Louis fond over it since it was an easy subject to talk to him about.

He also saw how professional and organized he was.

No speck of dirt or mess was spotted in his room. He also noticed that his eyes were quite different from his brothers. As if there were traces of gold tearing through the vibrant green.

He wasn't sure, but they were so beautiful.

Making it towards the living room, he saw the remaining triplet brothers watching TV patiently. The program "American Horror Story" was playing as they both munched on popcorn and red licorice.

"Mind if I join?"Louis asked shyly, making the alphas tear their gaze away from the TV.

"Sure princess,"responded Marcel.

"Come on love," Harry said, moving to the side where there was a new spot open between him and Marcel.

The omega sat hesitantly between the two yet as his bum met with the cushion, he felt at peace and comfort with them just like he was with Edward.

Moments pass where the episode was at reach of finishing, Marcel was the first to speak up.

"So Louis," he began ."tell us a bit about yourself."

The omega thought." Well, I'm really into footy,  I'm an only child.  I hate baked beans and birds. Umm, I like the color red and I enjoy musicals and Grease. I'm five foot six and my birthday is on December twenty fourth."

The alphas took in everything they receive from cute omega.

"What about you two?"The small wolf asked curiously as he watched the two.

"Marcel and I, including Edward, were born on February first. I was the last one born while Marcel was the second and Edward was the first. I hate mayo and olives. Whereas Marcy hates beetroot and papaya."Harry told him first as his brother spoke after.

"I also like the color orange and blue. Harry likes green and purple. I have a bit of Hay fever every summer and spring so it's kinda hard to go look at Eddy's garden since it's really bad for my allergies,"Marcel continued. "But other than that, we're pretty odd and interesting people."

Louis giggled at the last remark. "Well I enjoy both of those things."

The alphas smiled and looked back at the tv where the next American Horror Story was showing.

Louis decides to lay down and rested his head on Marcel's shoulder and place is legs with Harry.

The two triplets moved themselves to make the positions more comforting for all three which at the end had Louis laying between Marcel's legs and Harry laying onto Louis stomach as they kept watching the creepy yet entertaining program for a while longer.


	4. { 4 }

If love was a person,

Imagine how fucked up they would be.

•••

Knock knock knock

The sound of the wooden door interrupts Edward as he placed his red plaid PJ pants on after he finished his shower. 

His body covered with a thin layer of vanilla lotion and his hair damp with the scent of green apples remaining from his shampoo. He enjoyed the feeling of being clean, and also the smell of it. Mostly sweet because it allows him to sleep better at night than using his usual old spice or men products for when he does business work. 

"You may enter,"the alpha answered after he placed his dirty laundry in the black hamper that was located in his large bathroom.

 

"H-hi Edward,"greeted the small omega with a shy tone. Louis enjoyed the time he had with the other two triplets. They were kind and very sweet.  He also joined them for dinner with their parents as well  but was disappointed to see Edward didn't join them. He was told he wasn't hungry.

"Hello Louis,"the curly haired lad replied blankly. He felt the eyes of the small omega on his clothe-less torso. Edward didn't think much of it. It would get hot at night for him, so he didn't wear a t-shirt in order for him to get comfortable.

 

"What do you need?" The alpha asked, making the omega tear his gaze from his fit body.

"Oh, um, I was told it was time for bed, so I came here for some rest."he answered shyly. The two sad alpha's had to go to their own room to sleep since their father told them that their future mate would be sleeping in Edwards room so he and the omega would have some 'bonding' time. They understood completely but it still didn't stop them from having a pout on their face.

"In that case, the shower's over there as well as some extra towels. Please put your dirty laundry into the hamper and it's fine to use some of my shampoo, just not much of it," the tone used to inform the omega made it seem as if they were talking about something important and serious.

Louis nodded in response and headed towards the shower to dispose of the nasty feeling he had after doing stuff all day.

During his shower, Edward was silently reading with his gray lamp beside him being the only light source in the room to help him see.

He was oblivious to when the Omega exited the bathroom half naked, a white towel blocking its package from view. His book was all he had in mind, while the omegas mind was filled with fear and nervousness as to the alpha saying something about him in just a towel.

The omega quickly changed, seeing that his future mate was paying no recognition to him ,which made him a bit blue for some reason, and placed himself in some boxers and a large grey sweater that went to his mid thighs.

He slowly crept to the other side of the bed, nervous to come close to the alpha, and decided to rest his eyes in hopes to get some good nights sleep.

Ten minuets into trying to get some rest , he heard Edward close his book and place it somewhere beside him, then leading to the click of the lamp, signaling that it was turned off. Leaving the room being full with darkness. The only source of light left being from the dim moon.

 

Louis felt cold. Unwanted and confused. He wanted the warmth of Edward around him. Embracing him so he could finally fall asleep. But nothing was said for him to join the alpha, so he stayed on the other side, seeing the alpha having no worries in the world.

A whimper escaped the small blue eyed  boy. Chills running through his spine.

A sigh was heard till a voice spoke up blankly. "You may come over here Louis."

He didn't move, not really sure if he   
Should go over there, thinking he disturbed the alpha and was just merely gesturing him to lay with him just out of pity or anger.

"Louis," Edward repeated again but more sternly. "I won't do anything, but if you don't either then you can either freeze yourself to sleep or accept my offer."

With that, the omega got up and crawled on the bed to Edwards side, seeing that he was awake with his arms open for him to lay between.

Louis situated himself in his embrace and sighed happily as he finally began to warm himself beside the cosy alpha.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you alpha,"apologized Louis, feeling guilty for making him do this. 

"It's fine Louis. Just next time, tell me if you want me to put the heater on or if you need any warmth." The wolf answered blankly, his eyes closed as he was hugging the omega securely. Not too tight but not as loose.

It brought such curiosity to the small omega as to why the alpha answers with such, blank emotion. He was obviously very different from his brothers. Not by looks but by expression. Yet the small wolf didn't mind, for it didn't lessen his interest towards him and his brothers.

With a simple 'goodnight' from each wolf, they slept peacefully in each other's comfort as the small wolf felt happy and secure in the arms of one of his future mates, where as the large wolf felt nothing but tired. 

A feeling that he always felt inside.

Every single night.


	5. { 5 }

"I'd rather be heartless 

than be a fool that's in love"

~~~

 

"Will Edward be joining us for our picnic?" Louis asked the two alpha brothers, who were currently making lunches for their small trip.

The lads suggested to have a picnic with the small omega so all the brothers can join and have some fun quality time as well as to get to know each other better.

When the small wolf woke up he was woken to see an empty bed with his partner missing. He felt sad but understood that he had things to do, but he really wanted to wake up beside Edward to see his lovely face.

"I'm not sure cupcake," Marcel began, placing a sub sandwich in the picnic basket. "I hope he does."

The omega nodded and continued to chop up the pineapple he unpeeled for the fruit salad, hoping that his third mate would join for the trip.

 

Over where Edward was, he was placed in his fathers office again as the old wolf started speaking to him about the picnic.

"But why is it require that I join this foolish event?" The emotionless alpha asked, his arms cross and his eyebrows creased together as he looked at his father in confusion.

"Because your brothers want this. They want all of you to join up with your mate and talk about things , create a strong relationship together!" His father said cheerfully towards the end.

It seemed useless in Edwards eyes. He didn't want to create a relationship that would clearly not work out, as well as not even happen.

Time and time again, Edward has told his dad that all he'll do is give Louis a baby, just like his brothers. Not only that but also protect him. He may not have deep feelings and emotions but doesn't mean he doesn't care for people's safety.

That's all he can do, nothing more. 

He doesn't even know how to love. It wasn't like he could. 

It could easily weaken him, maybe even kill him. And no one could understand such a feeling.

No one.

 

"How is sitting in the grass being bitten by mosquitoes and swarmed with annoying insects as you eat a meal on the floor considered to be 'building a strong relationship'?" Edward was always one to questions such 'simple things'. Even as a kid.

He questioned about tag and hide & go seek. Cartoons and clowns.

Edward never played games. Never interacted with others his age.

It seemed too childish for him. Even for the age he was in. 

"It gives you guys interaction with one another. You can talk about yourselves and fall in love in a jiffy!"

 

"I can't love." Edwards responded in a flat tone. Annoyed that his father is telling him to do such a foolish thing.

 

The father stopped and was left speechless. He forgot that Edward can't do that. It's impossible for him todo that.

"Oh,"he clears his throat and adjusted his seating as his son stared at him in disinterest, Edward agitated that it was still a topic that people never understood. Not even by his own parents.

 

"Sorry son,"the alpha apologized." Kinda forgot about that."

 

Silence was all that was heard from Edwards part. He knew his dad wasn't completely sorry about saying that since he wants him to try and love Louis.

To risk his life for it.

With a sigh the father realized he wasn't going to get a response, so he quickly continued. "Anyways, this will just give you lads some time to talk about things. Maybe even personal things to get to see a better profile of each other since your boy's wedding is coming soon."

 

Again, no reaction or answer was heard from the heartless alpha as he stared bluntly at his father. 

He knew his father was correct from the situation he is in. Whether he liked it or not. He's going to be married with the omega and his brothers for life. 

So as Des looked at him in plea to go to this picnic, he had no other choice than to accept it. Even after countless refusals. 

"Fine."he answered. "But this does not lessen my annoyance of how redundant this picnic is."

The alpha got up and started to walk away. Not stopping even after his father told him to behave and enjoy himself on the small trip.

He did not wish to go to it but he had no other choice.

He could be stubborn and not go but what would that solve? Nothing.

So he walked towards his bedroom to dress himself in proper clothing since it was warm out as it was the mid of July in London. 

He wears a lavender colored sweater, some black skinny jeans and brown boots that were beginning to wear out but he didn't care. He favored the pair.

As he passed by his mirror wall  
Closet, he began to ruffle his hair.

It's too long. He thought.

 

Looking at the time, he saw it was 12:03 pm. His brothers, the omega, and him were due to leave at one. 

That gave him enough time to do the task that he desired to do last minuet.

 

The shoulder lengthened hair that he enjoyed was a favorite thing that Edward knew his brothers loved.

But he didn't care about his hair being Long or short. It can alway grows back. Through time it always does.

 

The metal sharp scissors were on His desk. He opened the door that was located inside his bedrooms and entered the sun lit office, retrieving the object and heading to the bathroom.

 

His reflection stared at him as he stared back. Taking off his sweater, leaving his top bare so the fallen hair doesn't stick to his piece of clothing. He stared blankly, observing the shoulder length chocolate colored hair that took him a year to grow. It was pretty, and very soft and smooth. 

Edward always took care of it since he thought it shouldn't be mistreated as it was a feature of his. So he shampooed, conditioned and brushed it almost everyday so it would stay healthy. 

Finally taking the sharp object in his hand he started cutting away.

 

Snip snip snip

 

Minuets pass as hairs gently cascaded down to his shoulders and to the floor.

He grabbed his shaver and turned it on. The buzzing ringing through his ears and expanding its sound in to the bathroom walls. 

He took off some hair from the sides of his head, to the back. The top being a little bit longer than the rest. 

Continuing, he snipped off the long pieces as it became a medium like length where he can easily make a quiff by just running his fingers through his hair.

 

Staring at the wall clock in his bathroom, he saw that it was 1:48 pm. 

Grabbing his home phone, he dialed one of the maids, Ronda, to clean his bathroom for he had a quick trip to get to.

Without denial, she agreed and said she'd be there in a moment.

The lilac sweater was now placed back on Edwards torso, covering the countless tattoos that Harry and Marcel didn't have.

Marcel wasn't a fan of needles and Harry only had two tattoos, one being a lighter and the other being a feather .

Harry's told Edward that the lighter symbolized hope,as there is always light in the darkness. The feather meant of spirit and wisdom. Most likely of angels or birds that can soar on highest levels of earth and see much more than what a human or other creature may have seen.

Edward tattoos were part of him, literally.

At the age of 14, Edward began to develop his tattoos. The first one being sparrows on his chest. Every month, he developed a new tattoo till he reach the age of 19 and a half.

He wasn't scared nor was he in shock from the ink on his skin.  
He was curious as to why or how they began to show on him. Till now, he'd still would like to know.

Walking to the living room, he saw his brothers and Louis sitting on the couch talking. His sudden appearance made the three look his way. Shocked faces appeared on them as they saw their once long haired brother slash mate-to-be- to have short locks. 

It was shorter than both Marcel  
and Harry's hair.

"Oh my gosh,"Harry began," your hair! It's so. . . So-"

"Short." Marcel cut in. He was in disbelief. He never knew his older brother could get any more handsome. Even if they were triplets, both Harry and Marcel thought that Edward was the most precious looking than both of them.  Edward never agreed with it since he always said "we're triplets, we're all handsome. We're not  
that different from each other." Yet both Haz and Marcy begged to differ.

 

"Does it disturb you?" Edwards asked, as usual no emotion was read to it. It sounded like a statement more than a question if you heard it.

"Hell no!"harry said happily. "You look fucking hot brother! Damn. And you're a triplet." Marcel agreed with a nod as Louis looked at Edward. The omega looked at him as if he were in a trance.

He thought Edward looked beautiful handsome, sexy, breathtaking, the list goes on. 

 

"Are you okay cupcake?" Harry asked the small wolf, worried as he was staring at Edward wordlessly with wide eyes.

 

"Y-yeah, just- wow," he breathes out.

The two brothers chuckle as the third, Edward, nodded as a small thank you.

"Lets head out, I'm not an art museum.  
It's just hair." Edward called out as he was heading towards the front door entrance.

They all trailed behind his with their needed items. 

Louis still kept thinking of Edwards new appearance. In his mind he clearly knew that Edward may not be an art museum, but he was sure that he was a work of art. 

To be continued. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just moved and I’m freaking cause there’s a shit ton of spiders and it’s hot asf. I hate the heat and I’m not very fond of spiders; at all. Omg. Anyways. I hope y’all enjoyed!!   
> All my love from me to you!
> 
> Kissy Xx


	6. { 6 }

"Here I lay, bare and brittled on the cold-hardwood-floor, as you walked away with everything I had left;  
Including my heart."

•••

Picnic pt. 1

 

Harry insisted on driving everyone to the picnic area that both Louis and Edward knew nothing about. Only Harry and Marcel did. 

They didn't argue and the decided that it was fine for the second oldest to take them. Marcel sat in the front with Harry as Edward sat in the back with Louis.

In the middle of where Edward and Louis sat, was empty as all the picnic materials they needed- or more- were in the back of the trunk.

Louis wanted to go cuddle with Edward, but decided not to as he still wasn't close to him. Not like he was with the other two brothers.

Marcel and Harry would always wanna touch Louis in a sweet and gentle way. Hugs and small massages or traces of the arms and back or of Louis thick thighs. 

The omega loved it, but he wanted more. One more sweet touch. But he didn't know how to get it. Yet.

Edward decided to occupy himself and listen to peaceful classic music and read a book. Louis had nothing to do but listen to the small conversation that the two brothers had as he looked out the window to see passing trees and houses.

 

"We're here," Marcel announced as Harry parked in an empty dirt parking lot that faced the woods.

The two boys in front quickly got out and went to retrieve the nifty items they had brought.

Edward put his phone and earbuds in his jean pocket and placed his book to the side on the empty seat to read later when they get back home.

Louis unbuckled his seatbelt and went outside to where the two lads were. He offered to help them both but they quickly denied his kind offer as they didn't want their future mate carrying anything since this was their bonding day and they didn't want him to do any dirty work as they wanted to treat him like royalty.

 

Edwards walked into the woods, knowing exactly where their brothers were going to take place on their picnic.

His brothers and him would always go here and practice their shape shifting and hunting skills as kids till their teen years; which ended- for them- at the age of 17. By then they had to be more professional and engaged into work related tasks with their pack. Even if their father was in charge at the time, they were the future leaders and they had to be ready sooner than later. Edward would be the head leader, in which he will finally claim in a short amount of time from now. 

 

Continuing to walk, he saw the familiar field of flowers, except it seemed to enlarge its size and the amount of different types since then. Overall, it has grown out more through time. 

He always liked the fluorescent field. It always gave him a calm feeling, in which it may have been a reason as to why he grew a garden outside of his home himself so he'd feel more at peace.

 

Admiring and breathing in the scent of sweet floral and fresh cool nature. It was something that would never anger him and would never make him feel such a negative way. It felt as if he were normal for moments that he was surrounded by splatters of color and sweet pleasant freshness.

But he knew it wouldn't last long. It never did.

 

There he stayed as he watched the small stream of water close by. Happily indulged by the soft petals that kissed his bare inked arms as he was sat on the ground just watching.

Edward never grew bored by doing nothing, most times. He always found himself interested in the ways an object is formed or how something moves or how it's created such a soothing, maybe erratic, sound.

He thinks too much over such simple or small things. But with out thoughts, we'd never really bring ourselves to be curious in anything and just tired ourselves out in every little activity that we do. There would be no interest. It would just be another thing.

Without a clue, the three other wolves arrived and started placing everything in order. 

A plaid picnic blanket, a basket(filled with food of course), four chairs (in case someone didn't want to sit on the floor for too long) four pillows and another -yet extremely fluffy- blanket.

Marcel gently placed the blanket on the ground and placed the basket beside it as Harry was setting up the chairs.

Louis was holding the four pillows and looked around to see where Edward was.

There the omega saw his future alpha looking at nothing but what was in front of him, a stream of water, some flowers and trees and bushes.

Curiously, he walked over to him. Trying his best not to damage some pink and purple flowers along his path.

He stood behind him but the alpha had no reaction, so the small wolf sat himself down and looked ahead of himself to see what Edward was seeing.

Louis thought it was a pretty sight. Not only was it pretty but it was calming, almost like a stress reliever as if you were ever wanting to escape out of a place filled with pure negativity and pain, here would be a great place to escape to.

 

Moments pass as Louis went in to cut out the small comforting silence.

"How did you guys find out about this place?" Louis asked curiously in a soft tone, hugging the pillows closely to his chest as if it were a teddy bear.

"I found it when I was eight,"the alpha answered baldly, still staring ahead of himself instead of the direction of Louis.

"Our father had told us that we had to hunt out and practice our shifting on our own. Therefore we had to find a place." He continued to explain. " Marcel and Harry found one, it was close to the lake by our home, but i didn't like it so i went in search for my own."

Louis watched Edward intensively, quite interested in his story. 

"I walked and walked till the sun seemed to tire and began to cover itself bit by bit behind the horizon. I was deep in the woods and a bit far from home but I wasn't going to stop searching for the perfect place for me to shift and hunt, so I continued out my exploration until I found myself here. Marcel and Harry went out to find me and I was just about done with my shape shifting practices. Till then I always came here and they always followed. They liked it here too."

"Were you scared to be in the woods on your own?" Louis asked shyly, finally being able to speak after Edwards interesting story. He liked the small talk he was able to obtain with him. It made him feel as if they got a little bit closer.

"Fear isn't a feeling that I've obtained from all my years living.  So no."

Edward picked himself up and started to walk towards his brothers, leaving a slightly confused omega sitting on the ground.

'A feeling that he hasn't obtained?' He repeats to himself. "Doesn't everyone feel fear once in their life?" 

He thinks about it a little more and got up to walk towards his three future mates. Seeing them made him feel nothing but safety. He doesn't have to fear anything at all.

But what the omega doesn't know is that fear is something he should feel after knowing what Edward truly is and what Edward doesn't know about himself.


	7. { 7 }

"Apologies are useless   
when it come to hurting you   
in the heart"

•••••

Picnic pt. 2

 

Edward was quiet throughout the picnic.

Harry and Marcel interacted with the small omega, even fed him a grape or two while eating as the older wolf was reading a book, sitting on one of the folding chairs his brothers brought for anyone who wanted to sit on a chair instead of the ground.

He was playing some classical music as he read, just like he was in the car.

Louis wanted his attention. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the comfort and attention that he received from his other two alphas, he loved it, but he wanted his third alpha's love too. He wanted it all.

As Harry began to talk to Louis about his secret talent, in which the small omega asked for, Marcel thought it was a good time to talk to Edward.

"Eddie,"he called out, poking Edward on the shoulder to get his attention.

Immediately the alpha looked at him blankly, unplugging one of his earphones as the other was still in.

"What do you need Marcel?" He asked with no expression added. 

"Can we talk for a bit, please? It will only take a small amount of time."

Without answering, the alpha got up and walked towards an oak tree that was close by, knowing well enough that his little brother was following behind him.

He stood there patiently, awaiting Marcel to start the conversation since he didn't know what he wanted. 

"Well Eddie," the second oldest starts off, fiddling with his thumbs nervously as his older brother stared at him with an empty expression. "you know how this picnic was meant for us four to. . Uh, have some bonding time?"

Marcel waits for his brother to answer but received nothing but his same stare, making him push his glasses up and continue.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe you could actually do some bonding with us?"he was hesitant to ask but Marcel desperately wanted them all to get along. Especially Edward since he knew it would be more challenging cause Edwards never really shows affection or interest. Not even to Louis.

"Why do you want me to bond with him?" Edward asked. 

It was a useless question in Edwards opinion but everyone has different reasons, and Edward wanted to know Marcel's reason.

"B-because, I-I want us to live a happy life Eddie. All of us, and I know you're still struggling or can't even be slightly like us with more emotion. But I want you to be happy too, even if you don't know the feeling of it. And I think with louis, we can have our happiness together."

Edward didn't understand the feeling of happiness, satisfaction yes, but happiness? No.

And he didn't care for it, even if his brother looked desperate, he still didn't care. But he knew he had to play along and try to please the omega.

"Fine."

Marcel looked at him shockingly. 

"Really? Oh my gosh! Yay,  
Thank you Eddie!" The alpha hugged him tightly, feeling happy as his brother was actually trying for them. 

"Yet, don't suspect too much,"Edward interrupts. Making Marcel freeze from his tight embrace around Edward. "I don't want to die for someone not worth dying for."

With that, Edwards walked away towards the direction of Louis and Harry, leaving Marcel puzzled and sadden at his brothers chosen words but he understood. Edward will never feel the same things that everyone else does but at least he tries.

And that's better than nothing.

 

An hour passes by, Louis was now cuddled up against Edward as he was reading his book. Deeply concentrated as his eyebrows were creased together, and his eyes skimming through each sentence, making a space in his mind to remember each and every word from the story.

Edward has great genetics, he was extremely smart and had photographic memory unlike his brothers.

They were normal, but they liked it that way. Knowing that Edward was obviously different since he wasn't anything like them other than physically, but minus the eyes and tattoos in which he was born with. He wasnt completely different but they treated him the same, but maybe with a little more love given to him. 

The omega was surprised when Edward walked back from his conversation with Marcel and placed his arm around him. Yet he loved the embrace and quickly comforted himself in his warmth.

The alpha was listening to music as well. Louis didn't really mind much since he had Marcel and Harry to talk to but he would have liked it if Edward would join too, but he won't say anything.

Their lunch was neatly put away as they were all full from the fruit and sandwiches and other tasty snacks. Edward was the only one who ate less than them. Considering that he's an alpha, his diet was quite different from the others. His portions were even less than Louis'.

It worried the omega so he thought he'd ask Edward about it since he thought it would spark up a conversation.

"Alpha?" He asked shyly as he looked at the wolf cautiously.

The wolf hummed in response, his music now muted and his eyes still trained on the novel.

"Um, w-why do you eat less than us? Considering you're an alpha. . ."

The two wolf brothers looked at each other nervously as they watched their two mates interact. Scared of what their own brother's reaction may be.

But what they didn't expect was the alpha to respond so. . . kindly. Or what they see as kindly.

"My diet is very different from you three for various reasons Louis. But I assure you it's something that you do not need to worry about. It's something not worth speaking about." Edward answered patiently. Book marking his place in his book with an embroidered blue flower cloth.

He gently let go of Louis and stood up. 

"I'm going for a walk. I'll meet you lads home and please place my personal possessions on the dinner table so I may retrieve it when I get back." He took off his shirt, pants, boots, and socks and gave it to his brothers so they can take it back home because he didn't want to ruin his clothing as he shifts. He also gave them his iPod and book to take as well.

"May I join you?"the omega asked nervously, fiddling with his thumbs as he looked at the alpha with such innocence, 

"No."Edward answered with no hesitation. "Id like to walk alone. Please go with my brothers back home. You have some stuff to do to get to know them better."

With that, Edward walked away, bare with only a pair of black briefs on as he went towards the tall trees of the woods.

The omega had a frown upon his face as he watched him disappear behind the tall walls of Mother Nature, saying to himself,

"I’d love to get to know you too."


	8. { 8 }

"The poem was sweet, 

But when Tumblr wrote it first, it was sweeter."  
•••

 

It's been seven hours.

Edward hasn't been home for seven hours, the clock reading 7:15 pm.

The small omega was beyond worried. He didn't know if his future mate was injured, in danger, or maybe even worse; dead.

He didn't understand why his other mates weren't worry about his brothers safety at all as time went by. By what he didn't know is that this is what Edward usually did. They were used to it.

They didn't know exactly what he was doing but they knew that he'd come back at midnight exactly. 

No time before or after. 

Always at midnight.

 

"Marcy, Haz?"the omega whispered out, looking at the two brothers who were sat on the bed. Marcel was on his laptop, looking for items to help make a bird house that he'd been wanting to do. Marcel liked birds, he thought they were pretty. Harry was sitting on the bed as well with knitting needles and yarn making what looks like a cute yellow hat.

"Yes love?" "Hello pumpkin." They both responded. Still engaged into their own small activities.

"When is Edwards coming back? I'm really worried. It's been seven hours since he left and I don't want him to be hurt. . ." His words were laced with sympathy and worry.

The brothers look at each other knowingly and let out a deep sigh.

"Baby,"harry began, settling up straight so he could talk more clearly. "The thing about Edward is, he always does this."

"Can you clarify please?"the omega politely asked, his face traced with confusion.

"The- the thing about Edward is that he likes to take breaks during the day and just be alone for himself."

"But he's always alone. Ever since I got here he barely pays attention to me or anyone and he always has free time. Why does he need more?"

Louis was conflicted. Why would Edwards want to isolate himself from everyone? He wanted him and he was absolutely happy to start a life with him and his brothers but it seems as he isn't interested in the choice of their lives as much as he is.

"Louis, come here,"Harry opened his arms out, his knitting materials put to the side in order to hold his omega.

The small wolf walked up and placed himself in the alphas embrace, happily content in his warmth.

"One day you'll understand why Edward is like this. But for now, we do not need for you to worry. Edward is fine. He usually does this once a week. Sometimes."he places a kiss on the omegas forehead and lets go of him as the omega stands.

"Go get some rest love."

The omega nods and walks over to Marcel's' side. The alpha kisses his cheek and also wishes him a good night. Louis then walks away and into the room he shared with Edward.

As he laid in the empty bed with his thoughts wrapped around Edward. He felt restless. 

If you were destined to marry a man like him, you'd also question the way he was. Personality wise.

Louis cares for Edward. Just like he cares for Harry and Marcel. Maybe even love them.

But it seems as if Edwards doesn't want to accept that feeling.

"I will make him love me." 

That was what Louis challenged himself at that moment. 

"I will make home love me like I love him."

 

Then and there he laid, in hopes to be awake when his future mate comes home.

 

~

 

Edward stared at the moon as he sat on top of the hill that was two hours away from home. 

He was surrounded by tall grass and buttercup flowers as he was leaned against a sycamore tree listening to the tussling of the grass and plants as they brush against one another from the gentle breeze that was blowing from the north side.

His mind was scattered with questions of the small wolf that was destined to be his pack's luna. His soon to be mate and husband.

He hated it.

 

It wasn't that he hated Louis specifically, no. The only thing he didn't like was that he needed to have a mate. Someone to 'complete' him in a way. 

He was born whole with a operating heart that's beating for him so his body could function.

He did not recall that he was born just so he could destined to be married and mated with one person for the rest of his life. 

That was never a purpose to why he was born. And Edward knows it.

Having a mate is just having someone other than yourself to have conversations with. Have dinner with and just go around places as if they were a friend. The only difference is you fuck them and decide that you should be friends forever and make some of your own offsprings so you won't feel completely lonely cause sometimes it feels as if having each other isn't really enough. 

That's what Edward has collected throughout his life when he read books and saw kids of his old school being in interaction with their significant other.

He remembered clearly to when Harry and Marcel had their own boyfriends.

He's heard the sex and the talks and all the mushy mush business of them gushing over each other.

Edward hated the disgusting couples and when he was at his breaking point he yelled at them to leave because he didn't want such stupidity and uncomfortable aura to be withheld in the household.

So they went over to their boyfriends house instead and kept that going till they broke up three months after they started dating one another. 

Edward never had a boyfriend, nor a girlfriend either. But his father had told him that he had to loose his virginity when he was in his rut.

So he did. With a young twink male by the name of Alex.

It was till three ruts later, he told his father he would go through his ruts alone. He didn't ask, he told him he would. So years later. He has gone through them alone but they had left quick, unlike his brothers.

His lasted about one to two days as his brothers lasted three to four.

 

He then thought about children. He had to have a child with Louis as he will be required to carry triplets of one from each brother. 

During an omegas pregnancy of his or hers triplet mates, It never resulted in one triplet having two of the babies and one having the other and the last one to have none.

An omegas system carries triplets from one of each mate they have been mated to. It doesn't allow it to create more that one baby from each father.

Edward knew the kid would be affected in some way like he was.

Yet, he knew there was a possibility that there may not be but what a thirty percent chance over seventy percent which is a lower range in the kid not becoming similar to Edward. But he knew he'd protect him or her either way. 

 

Louis was hard for him to understand. Everyone in general was hard for him to understand cause they go through things with such emotions that he can't retract to like them.

But Louis was much more. . . exquisite.

He didn't understand why the omega wanted his attention. Why he wanted his touches, his scent, his warmth, his everything. It was preposterous in his opinion.

The omega has two other loving mates that would risk everything they have to make him feel happy. Edwards only had a few in which isn't something he can easily give away without consequences , nor did he want to give it up.

Edward was determined to make the omega not fall for him telling himself,

"It's easier that way."


	9. { 9 }

"They say love is a beautiful thing to have in life.

But you know what I think?

I think that's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard."

• • • •

It was Louis' fifth day here and the wedding was just two days away. 

Two days ago, Edward arrived home at exactly midnight. He took a shower and went to bed and laid on the opposite side of Louis. Not even touching him the slightest so the omega could get his wanted warmth and embrace.

It saddened the omega for not knowing why he changed in just a matter of a few hours.

So for the past few nights, he laid there alone as the wolf was on the other side sleeping peacefully, without him under his arms. Making the small omega have a feeling of sorrow and disappointment from it.

 

Edward didn't even bother to eat his meals with his future mate and brothers. Eating an hour earlier than them and just headed to his bedroom to do some paper work he hasn't finished or even go to the garden and work on his petunias, tiger lilies, and many other flowers and plant. Even work in his small reserved garden where he grew fruit. 

"I'm tired of this," commented Louis as he slammed his hands on the table making Harry and Marcel stop eating their breakfast to look at the beautiful sweet creature.

"What's wrong love?" Marcel asked worriedly as he stared at him curiously.

"What did I do to make your brother suddenly ignore me?"Louis questioned the two. "Everything was okay on the day of the picnic until he came back later that night. And I just want to know, what did I do for him to ignore me?" He pleaded.

He felt crazy asking his two future husbands as to why the third one was so off and in exclusive into their relationship. But he wanted answers and if this was a way to get them, so be it.

"Lou, Edward is just a bit . . . Different,"Harry starts off. 

"How different?" The blue eyed boy asked.

"Listen Louis." Marcel interjects as he stood up and began to walk towards Louis. "Edward will never feel these. . . Feelings for you. For any of us. He hasn't for his whole life which is a sad thing but, that's how he was born to be."

"What feelings?"Louis felt a small panic. Were they speaking about love? "I don't believe that! Edward is capable to love! I know that." He dropped his head down into his hands and looking at the ground in sorrow through the cracks between his fingers.

Marcel sighed and held the soft cheeks of his soon-to-be-mate and caressed them as he pressed a gentle kiss to the omegas forehead.

"We tried darling. We've done everything we could and don't believe he hasn't tried himself. But he just can't."

Louis was lost of words. He didn't believe it.

Even with the comforting embrace his alpha was giving him, he still felt a pang to his chest as he was then laid on the bed in their close guest room, where the between his two lovers tried to comfort him as best as they could.

Louis was still setting plans to seek a way into Edwards caged heart.

Wanting to be trapped with in it or even more better, Release it.

 

-

 

Close to the mansion home, by a willow tree beside a creak, laid the strong heartless alpha as he rested himself into a small slumber. Awaiting the usual dreamless sleep to over come him.

When it did, it was a first of many that it wasn't a dreamless sleep at all.

A sunflower field, with a breath taking beech tree that stood tall and grand with no other tree close to its surroundings other than the yellow covered ground was what filled Edwards vision.

The wolf walked closer and closer to the tree. The light of the nature sky shining on his slightly sun kissed skin. His short hair flowing with the warm wind.

The closer he got to the tree the more he saw of what was withheld close to it.

A mother was sat on a rocking chair that's tipped back and forth as she was holding a small infant in her arms. Cooing's being heard from the woman as small whimpers were heard from the small child.

"Daddy just did the right thing for us my sweet baby ." She whispered to the child, sounding like an echo to Edwards ears. "Daddy changed you but it's only because he had to."

Confusion. Edward felt so much confusion as to why he was seeing this. But he had no voice, not motion. Just eyes to watch the scene continue.

"You'll be different but you'll understand once you're older. You may kill or you may die. Or. . . You may live only to defeat the beast they had withheld in you." She whispered, pulling the baby closer so she could whisper to its ear.

"It's your choice Edward. . ."

In a blink of an eye the yellow field was now crumpled and dry, as small patches were evaded with open flames, the colors of grey and black replacing the bright colored flowers as the gray covered the sky blue. The tree was burning up in flames having Edward now staring at the lifeless mother with blood surrounding her, creating a muddy puddle on where she laid.

The baby crying beside her, having Edward try his hardest to go and help the small infant. But as he looked down at his arms, the color of crimson was stained on his skin, sharp claws replacing his short trimmed nails, his feet covered with the same shade but with dirt mixing into the substance.

Staring up again, he saw more than just one body. There was a whole stack that included his brothers, parents, staff workers, and close family friends. Bathed in a mixture of their own blood.  But at the top, there stood his future husband, caring the crying infant as he himself was covered with the velvet shade that stained his soft tannish skin.

"It's your choice. . ."

 

Edward awoke with his own scream, his body feeling on fire as he was arching his back, not being able to move for anything more other than trying to relieve the pain but it didn't work.

His screams were like a loud roar, interrupting the silent home that held his family who all heard the painful yell.

Edward felt as if he was burning alive, as if something was trying to rip out of his chest, his body. He was in pain. So much pain.

All he could hear was his small wheeze and a high pitched sound as his head fell back from his arching back and his eyes beginning to roll back with the fiery sensation still present, He couldn't hear the panic feet coming towards his twitching, suffering body.

The father of the alpha and two of the guards carried Edward with no trouble as he was panting out for his lungs to grasp out for air.

He was in his own tortured world, not being able to see the crying omega that tried to follow the men to where they were taking him but the large arms of his other alpha mates stopped him. The two brothers trying to contain their tears themselves as they watch their brother being taken away.

 

In the home, they laid Edward on the metal bed as he was gasping out loudly for any fresh air that he could get to escape the heat within him.

"Shit. It's almost happening." The father spoke as his two assistants looked at him in worry.

"He's almost at age Des. Soon what was hiding inside him will be released!"the scrawny one panicked as the more buffed one beside him smacked him on his arm.

"We know that you buffoon! Get the needle with the serum so he won't suffer any longer!" 

Quickly the small one obey and handed it to Des.

"I'm sorry son." Des stabbed the large needle to Edwards chest, making him yell out for a short moment, then calming down after the last bit of red clear liquid inside the shot was inside him. A long sigh escaping the heart less man's mouth.

None being able to see the wolf's fiery magenta  swirled blue eyes turn back to its original alpha red then to it's forest green. 

~


	10. { 10 }

"The lips that stained my skin;

I was sadden to know that I was the one who allowed them to be placed"

~

 

The omega cried himself to sleep that night. Feeling restless the next morning as he was laid between his two alpha mates, feeling a sudden cold of one place that was left empty for the one he loves dear. Even as both alphas were holding the blue eyed boy tightly and securely, he still felt a little empty and emotional.

Louis tried to stay up all night, waiting for any sort of news that could be heard of the sick alpha that the small fertile wolf could only stare at as he was in agonizing pain. But his two other mates that he also loved with all his heart, had told him to get some rest as they would wake him to tell him of any news that would be heard about Edward.

The image was still refreshed in his brain. veins popping out from his mates arms and neck, the sun kissed skin turning into a shade of reddish pink, from the amount of pressure and cooped up air that was held inside the strong male. His eyes rolling back to hide the enchanting viridescent shade and replacing it with the shade of white. The masculine body was twitching from the excessive amount of pressure and restraint in his body.

Louis felt useless when he saw him like that. Even he knew that the brothers felt useless as well since there was nothing they themselves could do either.

So there he laid. In between the embrace of the two men he cared for so dear to his heart. But with a piece of him missing somewhere in the home where he stayed. 

 

-

 

Inhale.

Exhale.

When Edward opened his eyes and took in a gulp of fresh air, he was immediately flashed back to the memory of what lead him into the unknown room he was currently in.

As he remembered the dream, he felt a sudden sharp pain shoot up his spine, making him hold his breath and releasing into small heavy pants, his eyes wide and his muscles clenched in order to hold back the excruciating pain.

"Shh shh, it's okay son,"whispered out a familiar feminine voice, a touch of a soft hands pushing back the hair on top of Edwards head that has moved to his face. Also giving out some comfort that was much needed.

After a few minuets, Edward began to breath evenly, a tired sigh escaping his mouth as he shut his eyes for a moment and opened them, only to be met with a familiar green.

"Hi Eddie," greeted Anne, Edwards mother, as she continued to caress his hair gently. Ready to help him calm down if needed.

Edwards was exhausted. He felt weak from the lack of water and food since he hasn't ate a thing yesterday nor has he had anything yet today. Even if he barely had two plates a day (he's required to have three to four a day since he's an alpha) he still needed something to help him through out the day since that's all that his system needed.

"Are you curious to what has happened yesterday love?" The mother asked, putting her hand back on her lap as she sat down, staring at Edward in waiting.

A simple small shake of his head to answer a 'no' was all he told her.

He slowly sat up with Anne immediately telling him to lay down and rest but like always, he ignored her and flexed each joint and muscles to regain feeling or reassurance into knowing that he himself was okay.

As he went to stand up, he slowly stepped onto the cold concrete floor and wiggled his toes. Then making a small step forward. A few more steps later he let out a long breath and started to walk out of the room.

"Edward wait!" Anne yelled. Jogging up to her son as he kept walking towards the second set of double doors to exit the medical room.

 

"You have to rest son, who knows if you'll react the same way again."

"Anne. Mom. I'm fine. Please, go with dad and let me go into my room. I'm fine now." Edward told her as he turned to a corner in order to head to his bedroom.

"Are you -" she continued but was cut off by the stern voice of her alpha son.

 

"I'm. Fine. Now. Thank you." He then finally walked away, leaving his mother in silence and in worry about his safety and health.

 

-

As Edward worked on the remaining papers he had of pack meetings and reading complaints and improvements needed in the area, he heard a loud knock on his wooden door , making him groan inwards and let out a sigh as he called out for the person to come in.

To his surprise, he saw his omega looking towards his direction with teary eyes and wobbly lips.

"Y-you're okay." Louis shuddered out.

He ran up to him and gave him a tight hug as if he was scared he was going to let go or have Edward crumble to the floor in pain again.

"Yes, I'm okay Louis." Edwards responded, emotionless to the embrace, but Edward knew how omegas were so he hugged him back , a little awkwardly, but he rubbed his back, having the small wolf lift his legs and sit on his lap, both this legs now bent at each side of his thighs, and continued to hug him with his small cute face at the crook of Edwards neck.

When Edward realized the omega wasn't going to let go of him, he sighed in defeat and let the omega be leaned on his chest, caressing his back in a caring way so that the slightly crying omega would calm down.

Ten minuets later, Edwards heard small snores coming from the small pup, looking down and seeing that Louis was peacefully asleep.

As he stared, the alpha thought to himself in the relationship he has with his brothers and Louis.

Edward never hated Louis. He never not cared for him. But he knew he was like poison. He was poisonous to this relationship with his brothers and his future mate. To his family and future family.

Edward knew he was different. His whole life and appearance and just everything was different compared to his brothers and family.

He loves them all, he does.

But something inside him never felt right. Something about him personally never felt right since day one.

 

When Edward tries to change, something in him stops him to and puts him at danger or in bad health, that not caring and not feeling is the best way to go through in life these days.

He was sadden to know that he wasn't able to give Louis or his family what they want.

But maybe he will be able to give them what they need.

He just doesn't know what.

Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •••
> 
> If some of you are curious and asking questions to yourself About some stuff, let me briefly explain.
> 
> Louis doesn't love Edward more than Harry and Marcel, he loves them all equally. But, he's obsessed with the idea of actually having Edward to love him back so he tries extra hard with/for him since he knows that Haz and Marcy both love him like he does to them.
> 
> But may I remind you.
> 
> This isn't really/exactly a love story.
> 
> But of course it has a lot of larry/larcel/ledward in it ,
> 
> Cause that shit is real asf (Larry).
> 
> also, Edward doesn't know what is going on with himself, but he knows that something is going to happen and that something will happen cause his body reacts to things in such an odd way, that he doesn't know what to do with himself,
> 
> Don't blame the guy. He wants to be able to love everyone that he cares for and he's tried but, what's the point on doing that if it would put him in danger.
> 
>  
> 
> Well that's all that I'll explain.
> 
> Here's another update
> 
> You guys deserve it :)
> 
> Thank you for supporting me on this story!
> 
> all my love from me to you 
> 
> X


	11. { 11 }

"He told you that he loved you and he meant it,

But when you said it back, you knew you were destined to hurt him in the future"

 

•••

 

They decided to keep the wedding date after a 24-hour watch to see if Edward was in the right state and in healthy condition like he used to be. Obviously, he was since all three of the brothers were now dress to impress at their wedding day.

 

The omega wasn't seen by any of the three brothers all day since he had to go through some preparation in order to be ready for the wedding.

It was a garden wedding. A garden that Edward found farther yet close to their home.

It was a beautiful area to have everything settled and prepared for the most prettiest and perfect wedding every pack member would see.

After every finishing touch was done and ready, the wedding ceremony began.

Harry, Marcel, and Edward were standing side by side, awaiting the small omega to walk down the aisle of hardwood and flower bushes.

And as the music started, so did the racing heart beats of a small wolf and two alphas. The third one just awaiting patiently and calmly for  his and his brothers fiancé to arrive.

When the moment comes, Louis starts walking with a hooked arm connected with his father and a bouquet of purple, white, yellow, and red lily flowers, a white veil covering his face that matched his beautiful white tux that suited his body greatly.

All three triplets watched their husband-to-be walk down the aisle, looking like a blooming rose that was becoming bigger and more beautiful the closer the small pup got, than they could imagine.

Marcel and Harry were breathless, as for Edward, he did truly think that Louis looked dashing but that was it. There wasn't a sudden change of what he felt for him anywhere. 

He just thought he looked beautiful. As always.

 

As the omega walked closer and closer, you could see a bright closed smile behind the white transparent cloth. His bright blue eyes shinning, they were very well complemented with the shade of white he had on as it made him shine brighter.

He faced the three alphas and awaited the words of the priest to be spoken, looking fondly at each of his handsome mates as they all, well, almost all, looked at him fondly.

By the words 'I do' fall from each four of the men's lips, Louis quickly gave each a peck on the lips from Harry to Marcel then lastly, to Edward. 

There were cheers heard from the crowd as the four newly married couple walked down the isle, three out of four being the most happiest person in the world at that moment.

They all walked to the small area where the after party was perfectly placed. 

Harry, Marcel, and Louis enjoying their time, bonding and cuddling at a table reserved for the bride and grooms. Louis and the other two brothers may have been all lovey dovey but they were worried to where their other husband has gone. 

Even if they were brothers by blood, they were still considered to be husbands. As their father had informed all three alphas, in which none have been bothered by.

But as they worry and acted happy in front of the family and guests, what they didn't know was that Edward was in his bedroom. Undressed to reveal his inked skin, as he was dripping in sweat. Eyes turning into a cold icy white dipped blue as his back arched from a sudden cold feeling running through his body.

Before the wedding, Edward had a strange feeling coursing through him as he spoke to his brothers. He didn't bring anything up for it would ruin the wedding and atttact all the attention towards him, which he didn't want.

He wanted Louis to have a special and happy moment on this day. There's no plan to fucking it up for him nor his brothers.

 

Peaceful thoughts played through Edward's mind in order to calm himself down. Flowers and books. A clear watered stream flowing down peacefully by the large trees in the forest. The sweet aroma of fresh grass and pine, as the freshness of the mother nature was felt on his skin. The lovely chirping of birds that sit on a tree branch, allowing there to be sounds throughout the peaceful landscape.

A few moments later, Edward began to breath in slowly, in and out. Evenly and steady. His eyes closed then opened on one last breath out. The white blue now disappeared and replaced with its original viridescent.

He laid there for a moment, maybe five minuets tops, to double check if he was fine or not. When he finally decided he was, he got up and took a quick shower. Only washing his body as his hair was already washed in the morning.

 

As he escaped the bathroom that was filled with steam from the hot running water. Having the attached smell of vanilla mint on his soft inked skin. He dressed back into his suit in order to not make people feel suspicious to his previous actions.

After he was done preparing his appearance, he stepped out of the room and walked back to the party. Only missing about forty three minutes of the entertainment.

 

Stepping into view, he immediately saw Louis fiddling with his thumbs frantically with fear and worry in his eyes and facial expression as he was looking down at his hands. Harry and Marcel both at his sides, massaging his back and talking to him in a sweet way in order to make him feel better.

When he made it to the table, the small wolf looked up and smiled in relief. 

"Oh my god, Edward,"he hugged him tightly as Edward returned the gesture respectfully. "I thought you'd left us."

The alpha chuckled. "Just had some complications Louis. Nothing to worry about."

With that and two smiles from his alpha brothers/husbands. They enjoyed the rest of the evening of their after wedding.

 

~

 

Later that night, Edward had taken his husbands/brothers out in the forest that was three hours away from home, in order to enjoy their week long honeymoon.

They arrived at the large cabin. It looked like your average large cabin made of sleek hard wood. windows placed here and there with grass placed out front as it blended with the rest of the area. But yet there was a picket fence up around the house and a small gate so creatures wouldn't cross over to the cabin.

As the three alphas took out their bags, Edward gave his newly husband the key to the cabin to open it.

When Louis opened the front door, he was met with a beautiful scenery that left him a bit speechless.

(I really don't wanna go into too much details of the place so just imagine the place however you want to!)

As he walked around and explored, he found what he suspected to be the master bedroom that his husbands and himself were to be staying in as it had a large California king bed ready to be laid in for a group of four or more people.

He looked out of the large glass door/window and to the balcony, deciding to go outside and see the view. Now as he leaned forward in the concrete balcony rail, he saw a beautiful river stream, flowing softly through the large patches of forest trees, a mountain from afar and the sun setting just right above the long river. The sky turning into a peach shade. Pink, orange, yellow, and a small hint of white and blue to add to the mix.

It was a beautiful sight to Louis' eyes and he was happy he to see it and be there with the three men he already loved dearly to his heart.

As he admired, the three men entered the room and placed everything in its rightful  
Place. Two of the three staring in fond at their mate as the other took out his journal and pen, walking out of the room without looking back at his brothers and new mate, leaving the brothers a bit sadden at his absence and sudden leave.

But looking back at their small mate, lust and love evaded their eyes and body.

Ready to pleasure and give their beautiful husband a memorable night. 

 

End of part 1.


	12. { 12 }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some smut bitchheeeessss

"I'm disgusted on who touched you in the past.

With you being mine now.

I'm only disgusted on how I wasn't the one to be touching you back then."  
•••

 

With one final thrust, Harry came into his beautiful mate after their third round that was shared with his brother. 

Three for each alpha, in round two being double penetrated by both alphas. But minus Edward as he disappeared from with in the home.

 

The two didn't bother to wear a condom as they wanted their lover to be filled with their unborn children as soon as possible. All they need is Edward to complete that mix.

"You okay baby?"Harry asked, Marcel in the bathroom as he was taking a shower after finishing his turn, leaving Harry to finish his.

"Yes haz,"he smiled falsely, wanting to cry after a few minuets from orgasmed, but not in a good way.

"Oh baby what's wrong, was I too rough?" The alpha questioned worriedly as he pushed Louis' hair back from his sweaty forehead.

"No no, you were fine! it's just,"he paused for a moment to swallow the lump in his throat." I wanted Edward here for our special night too."

A tear or two escaped from Louis' eyes, wanting oh so dearly to be touched and loved and filled with Edward. He was too attached now, way too attached.

Harry looked at him sadly as he pulled out of Louis slowly and grabbed his boxers. He placed a sweet and tender kiss on his love's forehead, knowing the same feeling he had but he knew Louis felt worst.

Both Marcel and Harry were sad to see that their brother wasn't here to share an intimate moment with all of them together. Their first time together.

"Why don't you go look for him love, see what he's doing,"the alpha suggested, making the small wolf nod slowly, getting up and grabbing a new pair of panties, this time being a  
Red lace instead of black. And a large sweater that the missing alpha owned, a yellow one that made Edward look so soft and comfy. Like home.

The omega looked high and low, in each room from top to bottom, and each from left to right, then he decided to look out side.

 

In Louis' heart, he felt that his mate was close to the beautiful river, so he followed the sound of the smooth running water. 

Even if Edward was the only one who didn't mark him, Louis for some reason felt him. His presence and his soul, close to him.

Continuing the small walk, he saw someone sitting on a bench swing that moved forward and back slowly making the soft hair on top of the man's hair, sway with the wind.

As he walked closer he saw Edward concentrated on his journal, writing down something very quickly but was clearly concentrating on his work effort.

There was battery powered twinkly lights swirled around the tree and on the bench, giving Edward suitable light in order to be able to see in his journal. 

"H-hi Eddie," greeted the small wolf nervously watching his handsome husband look at him blankly.

"Hello Louis. Finished already?" He asked emotionless, continuing to write down in his journal.

"Uh, yeah yeah I just uh,"he cleared his throat loudly. "I just wanted to talk."

With his eyebrows slightly raised, Edward scooted over to the side and let his husband sit down. Watching as the omega wiggled around   
A little uncomfortably, due to the early sexual activities he did with his other two mates.

"Speak whenever you may please Louis," Edward informed, still writing.

 

A moment of silence was what was heard till Louis decide to speak out.

"Why didn't you join us?" He spoke out quickly. Making Edward stop his actions.

"This. . . This was supposed to be a special night for us eddy. For me. And all I wanted was for my third husband to finally just show me some intimacy and love for once." Louis whimpered out. 

Edward placed his leather journal gently beside him and looked back at the small lad.

"Louis. I know you may not know of me so well as you know my brothers but to tell you the truth, I cannot love you."he spoke truthfully. Making the omegas heart tear a bit with the chosen words he spoke. "I can't love anyone. Even if I tried."

 

"B-but why not?" Louis whisper put with glossy eyes looking at Edwards direction.

"If I knew myself, I would tell you." He answered. "But for now Louis, you have to take what I can give you. Which is something that you may not want but at least it's something."

"So you won't touch me nor fill me with your pup?" Louis asked hesitantly. He wanted to be filled with Edward. Not only by him himself but with his child. He wanted to give him a healthy baby that was mixed with both Edward and himself. But it was Edwards decision on doing so.

"Of course I would like to fill you with my pup,"Edward answered, slightly lying due to knowing that if Louis was to be pregnant with his pup, the pup would be given slight problems but like his father had told him, it won't be too extreme. Yet, it's still something.

"Then please Edward," Louis looked up at the beautiful alpha, his beautiful alpha, in admiration and love.

"Make love to me."

 

-

 

Back at the cabin, Marcel and Harry decided to  
Head into town to grab some food and a few supplies they will need for the week. They also wanted their beautiful mate to have a special moment with Edward as they saw the small wolf nibbling and kissing Edwards neck hungrily when entering the warm and cozy temporary home.

Edward placed louis on the bed gently, not wanting to moan out from all the sweet touches his husband was placing on his exposed skin. 

The wolf took off his shirt, the omega staring at him hungrily as his eyes gazed at his toned body and beautifully inked skin.

The alpha thought the omega looked so gorgeous as his eyes were drooped from the amount of lust and hunger filled in the ocean blues, his sweater curled up to his hips. Seeing the newly red lace on his tan skin that made him hunger for more underneath.

Oh how Louis was so beautiful.

Taking off the yellow sweater that lead to Edward also taking off his tight pants , shoes, and socks. Leaving him in his black briefs. 

He traveled his hands to Louis' thighs, torso, them his face. Each touch soft and sweet, the feeling of Louis underneath him is so divine. With his plump and curvy body. He looked so pretty and breath taking. 

Edward and Louis were now face to face, the warm panting breaths of a love struck omega and a lost soul alpha.

"Kiss me,"the small wolf whispered. The alpha wanted him to suffer no longer, as he knew louis' been waiting since day one to have such intimacy with him.

So he kissed him. 

Edwards plump full lips and Louis' full yet thin and soft lips were two perfect puzzle pieces lost in a maze filled with millions of others who are out to find their match.

Louis felt a burst of flame erupt in his chest. Edward enjoying the soft feeling and the taste of his mate.

The omega placed his hand on Edwards head, tangling his fingers in his untamed short wavy hair. 

Edward placing his hands, from top to bottom, feeling every curve and every patch of skin, leaving goosebumps behind from his gentle touch.

Louis placed his hands and ran them from Edwards back to his hips, swiftly taking off his mates last piece of clothing, releasing the males hard member that showed and shined its tip with precum in all it's glory.

In Louis' opinion he thought it was huge, really huge. 

Maybe a bit bigger than Marcel and Harry. But Louis doesn't care, they all give him a great and amazing pleasure that no one else in the world would ever be able to give. Only his mates. 

Edward then placed his hands to Louis' thick thighs, tracing the omegas member through the cherry lace causing shivers to run through Louis' spine.

Edward kissed from his lips to his neck, sucking a tad harshly to leave a bruised mark that signified such dirty yet lustful satisfaction.

He then went to his chest, softly sucking the small perked nips that made the younger lad arch his back with a soft moan escaping past his sinful lips.

As he did the same with the other, he then proceeded to kiss down his husbands body, now facing his panty covered crotch, mouthing around it's wet tip, giving a soft kiss on top. Causing the omega to shiver and quake.

He slowly pulled the last bit of clothing off of the mother of his future children, seeing the small hard cock ready to be pleased and touched.

A small gentle kiss was placed at Louis' hot wet tip, the sensitivity and softness of Edwards lips making Louis feel extra pleasured.

When Edward took him in his wet heat, the omega moaned loudly at the sensation.  The sucks and licks, making an over load of such euphoria run through him.

 

"Edward, please,"the omega whimpered weakly in desperation, now just wanting to be filled and owned by his husband. 

With no hesitation, the older wolf pulled off of his mate and grabbed the bottle of lube that was on top of a drawer beside the bed.

He slicked himself thoroughly, knowing that the young wolf was already prepped and ready from his previous sexual activities from his brothers almost three hours ago.

"Ready?"the 'heartless' wolf asked, as he was face to face with his mate, staring lusciously at his features.

The beautiful small wolf smiled and placed his left hand at the side of Edwards smooth skin.

"I'm ready love."

With those three simple words, the alpha entered into his omega, the small wolf, moaning loudly at the full feeling.

Edward went in slow at first, not sure on what pace Louis wanted him to go at. But a breathless 'faster' was heard for the lovestruck boy, Edward quickly picked up the pace.

The sounds of slapping skin and loud breathless moans and whimpers filled the room.

Edward entering and exiting out of Louis tight heat, causing such great pleasure to invade his body.

Louis traced his finger nails down harshly at his husbands back as Edward repeatedly hit his prostate, his legs crossed around Edwards waist in order to keep him inside and not pull out.

Edward crashed his lips to Louis' as he flipped him up so both were sitting. Louis on his lap, still attached to Edward as the alpha had his hand on his hips and Louis' on his mates face.

He began to raise Louis hips, up and down, repeatedly hitting the omegas prostrate. Louis moaning and hanging on for dear life as he hugged Edward tightly.

To Edwards surprise, Louis began grinding down, causing him to moan loudly in between his mates neck as Louis was moaning louder than he was.

"I-I'm cumming," Louis whimpered as he kept grinding with Edward still thrusting up.

"Let go princess,"he whispered seductively. 

With those three simple words, the omega was done for. He cummed in between both his and Edwards stomach.

The strong alpha shooting his load inside him right after as he bit harshly in the crook of Louis neck, making both release a second time by the taste and feeling of both now being bonded for eternity.

"I love you Edward. . ."the omega whispered out as he leaned his head on Edward's shoulder and immediately sleeping peacefully, still attached to Edwards knot.

With the words that could never have meaning to Edward towards anyone, he gave the omega a light peck on his forehead, grabbing a wipe from beside him in the top drawer and wiping the slightly dried semen on both his and Louis' stomach. He laid down with the small wolf on top of him, sleeping peacefully.

 

"I wish I could love you too princess."


	13. { 13 }

" 'It's the little things,' he says.

But it's also the big things that matter too. "  
••••••

 

In the morning , Edward woke up early as the small wolf was peacefully sleeping on top of him.

Carefully, he placed the omega beside him and walked towards the bedroom bathroom and took a quick shower, as his body still contained of previous activities from last night.

He got out of the bathroom and dressed in a large green sweater and black skinny jeans. His boxer briefs a shade of maroon red and his boots a shade of dirty brown. 

His hair was now lightly damn but was perfectly pushed back by his hands, having a nice fluff to his perfect locks.

He placed three rings onto his fingers. One with a ruby diamond, a silver rose and his wedding band. A gold wedding band.

After finishing getting ready and he headed to the door. Edward looked back to see Louis still peacefully asleep as he cuddled a pillow to collect some warmth as the body that had kept him warm all night was gone.

With that, Edward left. He walked down stairs and looked to see his brothers where there were no where in sight. 

He grabbed an apple and a cold water before he headed to the door.

When he got outside, he was met with the cool breeze and the smell of the forest trees that would remind you of peace and nature.  

Edward always felt at home when he was surrounded by nature. He didn't know why, but it did.

He went to the back of the house and headed out into the tall forest trees, it would be easy for him to go back home by scent so it didn't matter much in distance to him.

 

There was various creatures, small and a bit tall but not as tall as the alpha in human form. There was a few deers, a fox and some crabs and a few squirrels.

At one point there was a brown bear but it didn't do anything for the scent that Edwards contained, signaled the beer to not come close to the human, as he wasn't as what he seemed.

Stopping at the old tree house Edward built to escaped the temporary home when he was forced to stay with his family a few times.

It was in high in the trees so not many animals could enter the home, but even if they did enter. For example, snakes, squirrels, bears, etc. they could easily be taken care of by Edward.

Facing the front door, he unlocked it and looked inside. 

It was a little dusty and cold from the lack of energy and heat created to maintain an average temperature but it was, over all, still the same as Edward left it.

He turned on the twinkling lights that were newly battery powered and surrounded the room and he lit some candles that exposed the smell of pumpkin spice, as October was soon to come as of next month.

Edward liked comfort. So when he saw the king sized bed at the corner of the bedroom room in the tree house, he immediately entered and turned on a few candles to gain some warmth in the atmosphere and he laid down and enjoyed the cool sheets.

 

Hours pass as he continued to read, that is until his vision began to darken and he saw black. Not realizing he was in deep sleep.

During his slumber, he was surprised to see that he was dreaming, again, for the second time in his life. He scanned the area and looked to see that he was in an orchard, a large peach orchard with all its trees the shade of light pink, signifying its peak of blooming.

Confusion and panic is what he felt at the moment. Confusion as to why he was here and panic because a far caster shadow was staring at him from afar, giving off an eerie feeling at the dark contrasted shadows in a bright pink orchard.

"You look confused chosen one." The voiced echoed out. It's tone having a dark form around it as it was crackled and weak. 

 

"What?" Edward asked. It was a stupid question since it clearly means the damn shadow can see but it was still unreasonable to ask since it was clearly obvious that he was confused.

"It's ok, it's ok. We will soon let you show your true form after the second month on the first day of the year. The day our king was born." The voice continued creepily.

"What king? What in heavens name are you taking about?" It irritated Edward to not know such information. Including information that made him fall into places that he most certainly didn't belong.

The shadow giggled, then out of nowhere, Edward was face to face with a white faced man, its eyes were widen as to see he had no eyelids and his mouth showing a wide smile and no lips.

"You, King Edward."

Out of the blue, he felt a sudden touch to his chest, then pain coursing through his body.

He opened his eyes to be, once again, gasping for air. His back arched and his hands gripping the bed sheets tightly.

The touch of his skin felt hot, his mind fuzzy and quizzical. His eyes changing from shades of red to blue to magenta. To swirls of colors that no man could understand how his eyes were able to shift that way.

But then as the pain reached its peak, It stopped.

A sigh escaping Edwards lips, he felt as he had boulders on top of him. The feeling of so much weight made him feel useless to even try and move.

But then he felt hands. Hands we're touching his arms and legs, his face and his torso, as if they were examining him. Looking at each piece of skin and ink, and existence that was right in front of them.

The alpha was still dazed and tired, it felt as if he were still dreaming as his eyes closed and opened slowly.

"What a great alpha we have chosen." A voice croaked out. 

"Yes, I agree." Another voice responded, but it's voice more deeper and clearer. His voice not sounding like he was a smoker or had a frog in it's mouth." I'm so glad they gave him to us. Look at him."

A sudden pause evaded the area as the two voices stopped, Edward opened his eyes to see two shadows watching him in examination. 

"He's breath taking. What a fine choice Des has made!"

Des? They knew Edwards father? 

The wolf would remembered that clearly on his visit back to his fathers. But till then, he was stuck on the bed, eyes closed as shadows creeped among him. 

Admiring their chosen one in all his glory.

"Soon my darling, soon."


	14. { 14 }

" Shoot me instead;

It'll hurt less."  
•••••

 

One month. 

Edward has disappeared for one month. No trace, no note, no anything. He was gone.

The brothers knew that Edward liked morning walks in the woods but he would always come back after being out for one to three hours. But after seven hours of being gone and not coming home at midnight. The brothers, including the small omega, knew that something was wrong.

They put out a search party for Edward. Finding his tree house but with out him in it. 

The evidence around the area showed he was in there. His scent clearly evident and the candles still lit as well as the twinkling lights. But there was no Edward.

Louis cried. He cried a river for his lost husband. The alphas had to make the honeymoon short and take him home. Obviously the omega refused and said, I quote, "if he comes back to the cabin, who will be there to help him?"

So they stayed for two weeks, the omega finally agreeing to go back home after there was no news of Edward being found anywhere.

-

 

On the third week of Edward being missing, Louis wasn't well at all. 

He didn't eat, sleep, and even if he tried to rest his eyes for a moment a terrible nightmare of a shadow ripping Edwards skin apart as other shadows laughed and cheered, he would wake up screaming and crying. Shaking to the bone and wetting the bed from his trails of sweat.

The alphas hugging and kissing him tightly. So he wouldn't feel so alone in the bed hey had shared. It helped but with out another set of arms hugging the small wolf, Louis felt empty. 

 

"Louis, you have to eat love,"Marcel said out carefully as he looked at his petit husband. He was indulged in a big black sweater with the initials, E.S. sewed in cursive at the top left. 

There was bags under his eyes, his cheekbones evident to the starvation he had forced himself to have. 

He couldn't eat. Not even breath well enough without his mark burning and aching from being away from his third alpha. 

"I-I can't Marcy. . ."the omega whispers out. His voice evidently weak from the lack of water.

"Baby, yes you do. We don't even know if you're carrying our pups yet, even Edwards. we need our husband to be healthy in hopes that when Edward comes back, he'll know that you're safe and healthy." Harry said, trying to sugar coat the situation and just help their small pup eat and take care of himself.

"But what about him!"Louis began to yell. "It's been four weeks since we last seen of Edward and we don't know if he's even okay, if he's safe. We don't even fûcking know if he's even alive!" The omega began to cry, covering his face with his knees, hugging himself tightly.

"I want my husband back. . ."he whispered out. Carefully,Marcel carried the omega with out a fuss and brought him into the living room. He sat down on the couch with Harry right beside him, both holding the broken omega as he quietly cried himself to sleep .

 

-

The next day, they took the omega onto the medical room to get a quick check up and an ultrasound.

 

After the check up, which showed that the omega had lost a total of thirteen pounds, they gave him a special drink diet, that if the omega failed to have a meal, the shake will act as a substitute which won't make him feel full but will help him gain weight back.

They went into the ultra sound room and laid the omega down on the small bed. Again, he was wearing a sweater of his missing alpha, which was maroon red that was slightly thin and see through, with a pair of black leggings that made him feel comfortable. No wolf in the house hold dared to lay their eyes on the small wolf in a sexual and disgusting way. And if they did, they would be punished severely and be given no mercy.

"Okay Louis,"the nurse said, turning her direction towards the beautiful wolf. "I need you to lift your sweater up so I could put this gel on, but let me warn you, it's a little cold."

He listened to the instructions and carefully lifted the soft cloth from his torso. Like the nurse had warned, the gel was cold at first but when she moved the wand around on his stomach, it was tolerable.

It took a few minutes for everyone to speak, till the nurse interrupted the small silence.

"Congratulations, You're pregnant with triplets!" 

Tears brimmed at the edge of the newly informed mother. Both alphas holding Louis hands tightly.  The omega was both happy but sadden as the father of one of the three was not here to enjoy the moment.

With a simple thank you and about 8 pictures printed out later, the three married couple went to their room and laid in bed patiently.

"Could you please give the two extra ultrasound pictures to your parents?" Louis asked his husbands,"I want them to be informed of the news." They both nodded in agreement then left with a kiss on Louis' cheeks and exiting the room.

Louis quietly got up and headed to Edwards room. When he opened the door, the smell of his missing alpha invaded the atmosphere. His mark began to sting from knowing that his mate was missing from home, separated by not only him and his husbands but also from his growing pups.

Louis laid on the soft cool bed, hugging a pillow that Louis would admire the alpha's long locks when he laid down to rest and the brown stings were to expand in such beauty.

He missed him terribly. 

 

As a few tears escaped the pregnant omega's eyes, he rested his them and laid his hands on his stomach as he hugged the pillow that smelled mostly of his missing husband.

 

After a few minutes within his rest, he was interrupted by a loud roar from the distance.

His mark burning with pain as he then yelled out himself, holding onto his neck in hopes to lessen the pain.

"Louis!" Yelled two male voices that belonged to his alphas. they quickly went over to Louis' side and checked where he was hurting.

What they saw was the mark left by no other than Edward, was glowing red. A color signifying that the alpha was hurt.

The roaring was heard once again and both Harry and Marcel knew who it belonged to. But they didn't know where it came from.

"Marcel, go out and fetch the guards please,"ordered Harry in seriousness. "Put them out in search again."

"W-why? What happened?" Louis whimpered out lightly as he looked up at his alpha with drooped eyes.

Harry looked down at his small omega and caressed his hair gently.

 

"I think we may have found our husband."


	15. { 15 }

"Claim me as yours,  
And I will forever be tainted by your poisonous love."

••••

 

Edward was panting as he slowly raised himself up from the grass covered ground, looking around the scenery hastily as he woke up from the torturous nightmare of the lurking shadows.

He looked down at his body. It was bare and bruised. Cuts and blood smears around his arm and torso, also his legs. He was covered in dirt and some small pieces of grass.

He got up and started limping, holding onto his abdomen in pain, as he smelled his way back home so he could take a long deserving shower.

 

-

 

Louis was pacing back and forth at the front of the home. He was tired and worried and just wanted to see his husband as soon as he could in order to see if he was okay.

Harry and Marcel insisted that Louis takes a nap till Edwards comes back but the omega quickly denied it and went outside in order to go to him when he arrives.

Multiple footsteps were heard, pounding the grassed ground. Louis looked up to see that half of the search party was back, quickly saying that they had found nothing of Edward.

The other half arriving fifteen minutes later, and much to Louis' excitement, there was no news of his husband either.

Louis was shattering little by little with the piece he has already known was claimed by Edward in his heart. Right when he thought about coming back inside after waiting out for another hour, a figure walking closer to the home making the petit omega quickly turn away from the door and start walking towards the figure.

As he approached closer and closer, the sight he saw not only excited him but worried him and filled him with fright.

Edward was limping his way towards him, holding onto his torso as there was blood and dirt splattered around his body, his hair in a frilled mess as he was quietly panting.

"E-Eddie?" Louis quietly said as he began to have tears to fill his ocean eyes, seeing his alpha slowly kneel weaker to the ground.

"L-Lou," the wolf changer responded in a hoarse tone of voice as he fell to the ground tiredly from the long treacherous walk.

Laying on the trimmed grass, he hears muffled yells of his name from his lover. Turning quieter and quieter as the darkness consumed his sight.

-

 

"Louis, calm down," Marcel told the small omega as he paced back and forth outside the room Edward was placed in for observation.

Marcel and Harry were sitting down on two chair cushions as they watch their husband pace back in forth in worry. Both worried about his health and Edwards.

"How can I calm down?" The pregnant lad responded, still pacing."did you see him Marcel! He looked as if he went through hell and back! How can you expect me to be calm when it look as if Edward barely made it out alive in where ever the fuck he was!" The omega yelled at his mates.

"Louis Styles, sit. Down. Now."Harry ordered in his alpha tone, making the omega submit immediately and sit down on the chair closest to the door.

Harry didn't want to use his alpha tone but he had no choice. Louis could harm the babies with the amount of stress he's adding to his health which is also harmful to himself.

"Louis, love. I know you're worried about Edward but you need to worry about yourself also. Especially the three little pups you're carrying right now." Harry continued in a calmer tone.

"I-I'm sorry,"Louis whimpered out, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. "All I want him is to be okay. Even if he can't love me, I love him like I love both of you. He's one of my three amazing husbands and I don't want to loose him. I love him too much. Too damn much to let him be like this." Louis began to cry harder, both Marcel and Harry going up to him and trying their best to calm him down; when he didn't, they both placed a kiss on their marks. Marcel on Louis' left shoulder and Harry on the right shoulder. Edward's being on the crook of Louis' neck, where it still ached from the want to be touched by the alpha.

They stayed held close together, Louis leaning against harry as his legs were carefully placed on Marcel's legs for the extra comfort.

Ten minuets passed by when they wear a loud roar, quickly making the omega jump and hold onto his mark on his neck.

"Louis!" Marcel yelped out. "Louis babe, are you okay?"

"I-It hurts,"he whimpered out.

The doors were busted open as the family's home nurse came out and stared at the three lads. 

"Will you three please come in here, I think he need the comfort of his mates instead of friends and strangers for this." He said with a bit of a nervous tone to it, making all three look at the nurse in curiosity.

They got up and saw the strong alpha. "His back arched with his arms flexed and legs stretched with tightened muscles. His hands is tight fists.

Louis quickly went to his side, not too close as the other mates wouldn't let him but what he saw was unspeakable.

The alphas eyes were a bright glow of magenta. Small veins of neon blue and purple were in the outer part of his bright yellow and fiery red orbs. His mouth open with small gasping escaping it. Four sharp teeth were shown. Two on top and two on the bottom. His wolf teeth.

Louis escaped the alphas grasp as both brothers were distracted by the scene that was shown in front of them.

"Eddie!" The omega yelled, tears escaping his eyes as he longed forgotten about the strain on his neck. 

He held the alphas face, whispering his name over and over again to try and get him out of the trance he was in.

"Please Edward, come back to me,"the omega whimpers out as the alpha was still breathing heavily with bright widen eyes that stared out in fear. "I need you, Marcy and Haz need you."

With no response, Louis decided to tell the alpha the news, even if he could hear it or not.

"Our pups need you," with that Louis tightly hugged the alpha. The alphas mark very close to his lips. As he sniffled.

A sudden intake of air was heard from beside the small pregnant omegas ear, quickly making him lift his head up as he saw the bright colors or Edward's eyes escape and change into his alpha red. He fell back into the bed with a final outtake of air and closed his eyes; his breathing now all under control.

"Eddie," the small wolf whispered as Edwards continued his sleep. With no words spoken after, the omega laid beside the alpha, not letting any one other than his three mates talk or touch him.

 

After an hour, later, Louis had taken a nap and ate a small snack as lunch was due to appear in three hours ok the clock. 

The omega was laying with Edward in the medium sized bed as Harry and Marcel went to do some paper work since Edward was absent through the process of work.

They both agree that what Edward does isn't simple work, but they're trying their best even if the need to ask their father from time to time for guidance.

 

Louis felt a jolt of movement beside him, he looked up from his book and saw that his mate had woken up, his face stern as he stared at the ceiling blankly.

"E-Edward?" Louis croaked out as the alpha was simply quiet. "Edward, say something."

Like that, Edward turned to the side and looked at his pregnant mate blankly.

 

"Take these tubes off of me, now."


	16. { 16 }

"You don't love him.   
You love the attention you once wanted,   
From the one who stole your heart."

*very short chapter!*  
~~~

 

"Edward you need to rest love," the omega said sternly as he saw his husband struggle against the straps that forced him on the bed.

"Louis, I have work to do, laying down doing nothing isn't something I want to do."

 

The pregnant omega sighed as he stared at Edward in pity. "Eddie, the doctor said you are forced to be in bed rest for two to three weeks or until you heal up completely since you're- um, you're pretty bruised up from the incident; inside and out." 

What Louis said was true, three broken ribs, a sprained wrist, some bruises, a bit of internal bleeding and a small concussion were big injuries on Louis' part. Many of the pack members wanted him to fully recover since all the wolves are very keen on having their alpha healthy, all three of their alphas of course but Edward is the one to be most taken care of to perfect health since he's going to be the next leader. Which is no easy task.

"Louis, I swear. Get me out of these," the alpha said strongly as he clenched his fists.

"No. And that's final," the omega went up and walked towards the small table by Edwards bed, retrieving a medium sized black and white picture that he picked up from walking back to Edwards room to get him a glass of water.

He walked his way back to Edward, who stared at the ceiling in annoyance, and sat down hesitantly as he stared at the alpha nervously.

"What is it lou?" The alpha asked gently but still with an annoyed expression to the ceiling as to being forced to rest. He knew that his mate was nervous, due to the feeling he receive from his mark. 

No matter how heartless and how stressed or angered or what ever Edward is feeling, he will still be polite, mostly to his brothers/husbands and mate.

"D-do you remember what I told you before you passed out on your, uh- your little episode?" Louis asked as his husband looked at him blankly, his annoyance now gone from Louis' nervous expression.

"No, I do not remember anything of that moment, just the pain." He answered truthfully. Making the omegas heart tug a little.

"Well, Edward."the omega began to say. "What I said at that moment is a life changing thing but um; I'm pregnant."

The alpha looked at him blankly, not surprised or over joyed. No tears of excitement or disappointment. Just a blank expression.

"How far along?" The alpha asked making the omega quietly sigh in content. He was a bit sadden by the lack of expression but what did he expect? He knew Edward's reaction would be like this but he was happy to know that the alpha cared enough to know some details of the pregnancy.

"Not that far along, about a month. We're expect triplets if you wanted to know,"the pregnant lad said a bit excitedly. 

The alpha hummed "that's great Lou, pretty   
Overwhelming but it's great that you have our pups in there." He responded to the omega, having an awkward vibe to the sentence but it made Louis feel all giddy inside.

"I know! Isn't it exciting?" Louis started off. "We're going to be parents!"

The Newley informed father nodded. "Yes, it is. Louis can you call in the nurse."

"Why? Are you in pain? Do you feel distressed? Oh my, I knew I shouldn't have told you while you're critical! I-"

"Louis!" The alpha raised his tone of voice causing the omega to stop talking. "Louis, I just need to speak to them on how long I'll be here and if my healing is quicker than they predicted." The alpha put out.

 

Louis quickly nodded and headed out to find the doctor or nurse to get details on his husbands coming recovery.

 

When Edward waited patiently, he heard the door creak open. Clearly expecting it to be his mate or one of his brothers but he was quickly surprised to see that it was only his father.

"Hello son," the father greeted awkwardly as he was now fully inside the room. 

He stood next to the comfortable bed that Edward's laid in, or was restrained in, and began to sit himself down on Louis' chair.

"Get off of that. That's Louis' seat." The alpha demanded, glaring at the old alpha in annoyance and slight anger as the man welcomed himself with out his condolences. 

The father quickly stood up and nodded once to the strong alpha as he then looked at his first born son oddly. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I don't know,"the wolf answered blankly. "Why don't you ask your friends of such great company who did this to me?" Edward mocked as he stared at his father greedily. 

"What do you mean son?" The two faced man asked quizzically. Or so he tried to ask quizzically. It was more of a tone that showed a slight fear.

"Oh Des," he sang out. "Cut the shit."

The father looked at him, offended by the choice or words his son had said with no respect shown towards him.

"No son. Stop being an ass and tell me what you mean by that," the old man said in frustration.

"Oh don't play with me you piece of shit."

There was a small pause. Edwards eyes changing into a deep venomous green with a hint of blood red. A wicking smirk appearing on his soft plump lips. His fangs popping out as he stared at the man hauntingly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I know what you did to me."


	17. { 17 }

"I don't want 'better'.  
I want you."

                                      ~~~

The look on Des' face of his sons sudden facial change was one to die for. 

He feared Edward. The way he looked as if the boy was ready to pounce and kill at any moment. His eyes glowing so bright, it looked as if he held two suns in his eyes that if you look through them, you'd become blind or see something that you can never unsee.

"I don't know who this person is Edward,"Des lies as he stared at his son, his arms seem to flex more and more in Order to take off the restraints he has on his body to the bed.

Edward laughed out loudly as he stared angrily at the old man. 

He was angry, cause his own father made him this way. A monster. 

He could never love his brothers the way they want him to; he could never make love and feel the connection of not just lust but pure love and fond while he's with his mate. He could never love his children as much as they'll love him. It fûcking sucked.

"You made me into someone that I didn't want to be. You made me feel as if I was born to be such a problem when you made me into it. So fuck You, you piece of shit!"

Edward began to growl, his skin felt hot and started to hurt a bit, his father beginning to back away in fear. 

"I-I'm sorry for what I did son. I-" he began 

"Sorry will never repay the normal life that you have taken away from me since I was born!" Edward yelled out, his teeth sharp and glistening from his warm saliva as a bit of it escaped and cascaded on he sides of his lips.

"I know! But son, I had to do it! I had to I-"

"What did you do to my husband?" A quiet voice whispered out, causing both men to look at the door to see Edward's pregnant mate staring at Des in sadness as his eyes over flowed with despair.

"Louis, lad, it's not what it seems. I had to do it I had to." Des tried to reason out but Louis wasn't having any of it from him.

"You piece of shit! You took Edwards life of being human and wolf away. You made him feel as if he didn't deserve to even be with me because he couldn't feel the same things as his brothers and myself could. You fucked up his life so yours wouldn't be! You fucking selfish prick!" Louis heard enough to know that it was Des' fault for Edward being the way he was. For suffering now through the pains of transitioning into something that is more greater than any wolf out there.

"Listen louis, I-"

"Get out."

Des ignored the omegas command at first and continued. "Louis please, I-"

"Get out Des, Now!" Louis yelled out angrily as he pointed out the door to show Des exactly where he had to go. Where to leave so he can leave Louis and Edward's alone. 

The father looked at Louis sadly as the omega ignored his demeanor, making him walk away from his angered son and son-in-law.

Louis looked back at Edward as he had his eyes tightly shut, his fists clenched tightly as he started to mumble quietly to himself. Louis guessed it was to calm himself down.

"Eddie?" Louis whispered out, walking carefully towards his pained mate.

"Eddie, are you okay?"

As the small pregnant omega was beside the alpha, Edward began to calm a bit down, making Louis see that it was okay to touch him. So he did.

The places a hand on his neck and one on his cheek, making his scent be more noticeable to the alpha. 

Louis leaned down a bit more and placed his head on the crook of Edward's neck. The alpha beginning to calm down as he was one of three people that he trusted and cared for. Louis being the first as his brothers were second and third. 

 

All was silent for about an hour as they were both awake. That was until they then napped for a few, louis then laying himself on top of Edward to feel more comfortable and safe in his arms, as Edward was still under him. Louis covering himself under the fluffy sheets since he wanted to feel Edward's warmth and to be much closer to him and the babies.

Its painful for an omega to be away from their mate. For Louis it was one third of his heart he couldn't live with. It just hurt too much for Edward to be away, so he promised himself he wouldn't let him out of his sight. 

No matter what the alpha says. What his is his. And Edward is his. Also Harry's and Marcel's. But most important his.

So he won't let go of what's rightfully his own. And that's a promise.

They slept for a moment till louis felt hot and sweaty. He raised his head up sleepily as he heard groaning and slight whimpers coming from underneath him. When he looked, he saw Edward's head tilted up, his neck vains showing as he was sweating and pulling at his restraints. 

As Louis raised himself up, he felt something  hard and hot under his bum. When he looked down, he saw the problem, making him begin to release slick at the thought of what his alphas member could do to him.

Edward was horny.  
But not just any horny.

 

He's in his rut.


	18. { 18 }

"You're my liquor in life, and I'm the addict.  
No matter how bad you are for me, I still want you and your poisonous ways." 

*part 1/3*  
~~~~

 

In Louis' mind he wanted Edward's knot inside him, right then and there. But he also thought about his injuries. How can he 'do it' if he's too scared to hurt him.

"Just ride me love," Edward responded, answering Louis' conscience. 

 

Edward knows that Louis would want some affection other than sticking it in and just releasing. So he gently placed his hands at the side of the omegas face and leaned a bit in, Louis meeting him half way there, as they then began to kiss passionately. On Louis mind, this was the closest thing as a meaningful 'I love you'. Even if Eddie was able to say it back, he knows he won't have much feeling to it by heart for obvious reasons. But this was something he was happy to take.

Louis traced his hand from Edward's chest to his torso then his sweatpants. Cupping Edward's member as he made the alpha gasp out quickly and faintly. Edward then placing a kiss on Louis' neck, lightly pecking and licking the soft colored skin as he then gently kissed the omegas mark that he placed on their wedding night, making the pregnant wolf whimper and submitted to the alpha right away. 

Edward didn't feel much pain as people thought he was in, all his senses were clouded up on Louis, Louis Louis Louis.

He wanted to fill Louis up with more of his pups (if possible). Kiss him till his oxygen was close to gone.

He wanted everything louis had to offer. He wanted his mate in every way. Sexually and intimately.

The alpha trailed his hand to the swollen bottom of the omegas body, squeezing gently but enough to have the soft and squishy cuff fill his hands. It was odd to know that this was all his, also his brothers, but it was his too. For a long time. Eternity basically.

 

Louis then began to grind himself onto Edward's clothe covered member, both their c*cks having a loud burst of pleasure. Small breaths escaped the omegas mouth. Edward's hands beside his hips as he helped moved his mates bum to grind against his member.

"Edward," the omega whispered out feverishly as he panted out a bit. "More please."

The alpha didn't listen at first as he trailed his hands to explore more of the small wolf's perfect body. The omega grew irritated and began to whimper as he grabbed Edward's hands and placed them on his torso in order to help him take off the articles of clothing as louis pulled down the alphas sweats and took off his shirt.

A few moment later, the only thing left on from both of them was Edward's boxer briefs, the black cotton tightly hugging his member, being able to see the out line of his huge member. And Louis soft panties, white with lace on the sides and two small bows on the top beside his hips, his cute omega cøck peaking from the top, being able to see the red hot tip leaking precum from the amount of pleasure his alpha is causing him to feel.

They continued to grind and kiss, till the omega grew impatient, wanting Edward inside him. 

He pulled down Edward's briefs in an instant. Making the alpha look at him in sudden shock and lust . The omega pulled aside his panties as he lowered himself down at his alphas hot large cøck.

Edward's head tilted up as he felt the omegas walls indulge his huge member.

The pregnant wolf whimpered at the feeling of his alpha inside him. Oh how he missed him.

When he had taken every bit of Edward's member inside him. He started to gently grind himself down, causing a breathless moan to come out of his mate and a whimper coming from Louis himself, as the alphas cock was building up so much pleasure for himself as his hole was also bringing pleasure for his alpha.

Louis began to bounce up and down on Edward's member, the alpha tilting his head up as he tightly grabbed the bed sheets, not wanting to grab onto his mate as he knew he's hurt him.

The small wolf has beginning to get a little tired, so Edward thought , so he placed his hand at Louis' hips and thrusted himself upward in order to directly hit the omegas prostate.

He screamed in pure euphoria as he leaned himself forward, his chest on Edward's view as the alpha took a chance and placed his lips around the omegas nipple, which is very sensitive, cause more moans and hair pulling on Edward as he felt the constant deeps thrusts and Edward's kitten licks and suckles of each of his nipples.

 

When it came to his climax, Louis didn't know what came over him. His eyes began to show his yellow orbs of his inner wolf and his canines began to grow out. Edward's right grip on Louis torso couldn't stop what Louis was about to do as he continued to thrust upward into the omegas hole.

When Edward's knot then popped, the omega opened his mouth and bit down on Edward's neck, causing him to yelp out and cum again inside the omega, as there was white substance between their stomach from the pregnant omegas prick.

 

What many don't know about an omegas bite is that it brings their mate and themselves way closer than before, even if their mate mark on them (an omega) signified a great bond. A mate mark on an alpha was way more important and much more valuable to see on an alpha as to nothing can break them apart.

Cause if there was, there would be greater pain that one can imagine, beside Edward.

All in all, the alpha passed out immediately as the tired omega thought about two things before he blacked out himself.

One, Marcel and Harry better prepare their necks. And two, Edward is never going to leave him after this. He's his wether he likes it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think about Louis marking Edward like that? 
> 
> Even though he's an omega and Edward's an alpha.
> 
> Opinions? 
> 
> All my love from me to you  
> X


	19. { 19 }

"'I love you'   
is easy to say and lie about,  
'I trust you'   
is way more different "

*part 2/3*  
~~~

 

After the heated actions with Edward, Louis woke up fifty minuets later, still cuddled up to Edward as well as his member was still attached to him. 

He slowly raised himself up as Edwards soft knot escaped the warmth of the tight walls of its omega. Louis looked down to see any discomfort from Edward and came to see his mark on his alphas neck. 

It was raw, fresh on the beautiful tannish skin. Louis just wanted to ravished him. To put his scent all over him so omegas and betas know his claim. 

Louis began to get horny, but he didn't want to wake up his mate again as he knew that alphas take about two hours to rest till the next round of their rut.

So sneaky and quietly, Louis got up and off of Edward and went out the door, pulling on the T-shirt he wore from before and leaving his panties. The shirt being the only thing on him as he headed towards the twins room.

When he opened the door, he saw Harry and Marcel sitting on their bed quietly as they looked through papers. Marcel on his laptop, typing away information from the papers he had beside him and onto an email for safe keeping as harry was nibbling on the end of his pen cap, over looking his writing. 

"Marcy, Hazzy,"the omega whimpered out as he looked hazily at his mates in lust and want, taking off his T-shirt as he felt himself become hot.

"Hi love, long time no- " Harry paused, looking directly towards Louis direction as he took a long look at the omegas attire. "See. . ."

He was naked. Their husband was bare and wet with eyes filled with hunger as his body was hungry for soft and rough touches and such pleasurable marks.

"Holy fuck," Marcel commented breathlessly as he stared at Louis lustfully. Oh how they wanted to fuck him.

"I need help. . . "Louis whimpered out laying himself on the bed, face down, looking at his mates as he moved his bum from side to side, making the alphas cock twitch to see the plump slightly bruised hips and peach bum in all it's beautiful glory.

"What- w-hat can we do love?" Harry asked nervously as he was becoming hot and bother and just overall horny.

"Fuck me,"Louis said confidently as he bit his bottom lip lightly. "Fuck me hard."

Immediately the two of three triplets undressed themselves. Harry finishing first as he gently pulled up the omega and laid him in the middle of the bed on top of the pillows.

Marcel then finished getting undressed and placed a pillow underneath Louis' back to get a better angle at hitting their omegas prostate.

"We see that you already had some fun before you came here baby," Marcel commented as he saw Louis wet hole, used and stretched from their oldest alpha brother. Such a perfect hole and a perfect cock that fucked him well.

Oh how the look on Louis' face, the Twitch of his perfect small member made from hearing those dirty words. And the way Louis' hole tightened around nothing, wanting to be filled and giving an endless wave of euphoria.

"Please, I want both of you inside me." The desperate omega whimpered out as he pushed his bum out to the side in want.

Marcel was then handed a tube of lube from Harry and placed a dime fill of it on three of his fingers.

He slowly and hauntingly placed in two, making the omega gasp and moan from the sensation and sensitivity that was placed from previous actions.

Marcel teasingly pushes his fingers in and out of the omegas hole making Louis groan and moan as he pushed his bum back, wanting more action and wholeness to be filled in him.

The alpha sensed that it wasn't quite enough so he put three fingers in, spreading the hole out well enough to fit in his côck as well as his brothers'.

"Oh, fuck me marcy, please,"The omega cried out, almost at his peak of climax as the alpha quickly pulled out his fingers, a small sigh escaping his pregnant husbands pink lips.

With out warning, the alpha flipped him over and pushed his tip inside, quickly thrusting himself in his mate as he was fully grasped by the tight walls of the horny omega.

"Oh fuck Marcy," the omega moaned out loudly, moving himself back with each thrust that was given to him. 

Harry was then right in front of Louis' face, his member hot and bothered as it's red juicy tip was leaking pre-cum, all prepped and ready for his omega to take in his sinful mouth.

No hesitation was shown by the omega as he fully took the large cock into his mouth. The thrusts that Marcel gave made him push down on Harry's member, going in and out from  
Both ends.

When Marcel picked up the pace, the omega let go of the cock in his mouth and moaned out loudly with the deep quick thrusts, the thick cøck abusing his used hole and hitting him heavenly on his prostrate. 

When He pulled out, his member still holding on to his release. 

The omega whines out, still having the need to cum till he realized that harry was now entering his tight heat.

The young alpha, much like Marcel, thrusted his member in and out, long and deep thrusts that made the omega cry out in ecstasy.

Fûck, how he loved how his alphas fucked him, all three of his alphas. They made him feel like he was on the top of the world and the most luckiest omega alive. And maybe he was. (What do you think?) 

 

Harry then picked up his petit omega, quickly yet gently, thrusting upwards as it made clear hits into Louis prostate.

He screamed and cried, feeling so overwhelmed yet so fucking pleased to be fucked so good.

The husband then stopped his movements, the omega sighed out but whines due to the holt of the pleasurable movements.

But to pause his sadden mood, he felt Marcel, graze his hot member beside Harry and his hole and Louis knew what was to come. And he's ready for it.

He felt his walls stretch as Marcel pushed himself in Louis velvet walls and beside Harry's heaven stick, and he moaned out in pleasure.

They both began to slide in and out of the pregnant omega, the sound of slick and precum mixed together being heard from each thrust. All wet and being properly sexed up.

He felt their knots grow excessively as a pit of heat and tightness began to expand right below stomach, reaching his peak. Quickly the omega bit Harry on the neck, exposing a new mark on his soft skin. Making the alpha moan. Then laying back, the omega tilted his head to the right and immediately bit onto Marcel's neck, a mark now laying on his neck just like his brother. Both now being fully and properly claimed by their own omega.

Both alphas came inside deeply in the tight stretched velvet walls of their husband. White streams of cum shooting out of Louis' member, hitting his chest as well as Harry's, with a little bit hitting him on his chin.

He quickly grew tired , Marcel and Harry making their way to be fully placed on the cozy bed, now laying there to reboot himself as well as his alphas. But both alphas had to wait five minuets in order to release their members from Louis hole as he slept. And when the time was up, they both pulled out slowly in order to not add any discomfort to their omega. After that, they began to sleep peacefully with their husband, having a feeling of happiness and ease as they knew that Louis was finally okay and resting easy. 

 

An hour pasted by and louis began to hear whines and growls from a near distance.

And immediately the omega knew that it meant one thing.

His alpha was awake.


	20. { 20 }

"What hurts you the most?

The thought of you leaving me and finding someone better." 

••••

 

Immediately, the omega rose from his spot, the alphas slightly whining a bit as they decided to hug themselves closely to take up the lost heat of their omega. 

Louis cooed at his two husbands before he exited the room to go into the other in order to be with his beautiful-handsome mate.

In the hallways, he could smell the desperation. The heat and hunger radiating from him, making the omega immediately drip wet with slick.

Once he arrived at the door, he entered the room to see Edward's restraints were broken, his back to the door, showing his toned tan skin. The muscles shown as he humped the bed to release the frustration from his member.

He walked closer and saw he had his hand to the bed in a circle form as he thrusted his member into it as to act as a substitute hole since his omega was absent in his presence.

"Oh fuck," Louis moaned out at the sight of his man masturbating in front of him. 

Edward turned his head to see his omega touching himself, the smell of slick filling in his nostrils. His eyes then beginning to turn red from such a beautiful scent. He craved him.

He stopped his actions and got up and grabbed his omega, he laid on his back as he put the omega in front of him, his back and ass view to him as louis was facing the door, straddling Edward's hard and wet member.

With out hesitation, Edward quickly thrusted up to the omegas loose hole and began to enter, in and out deeply and rapidly. Moans escaping the small pregnant omega's pink lips as he jumped up and down from each thrust as it grazed or hit directly at his prostate.

The alpha sat himself up as he grabbed the omega's hips and pushed him up and down on his member. Nibbling and kissing his neck, placing a lovers mark at his sun kissed skin. He then sucked on the mate mark he made at the crook of his husbands neck, making Louis burst in euphoria with the intense feeling. 

Fuck, it was indescribable. 

As they went at it, they didn't notice the two alpha mates watching the scene unfold in front of them. Their members grew hard, sticky, and wet as they saw their facial reactions. 

How Louis' face looked when Edward kept fûcking him deeply and slowly; and how Edward's face looked when Louis would push down as he went up. The omega being tightly wrapped around his joy stick.

"Fûcking hell,"Marcel moaned out as he grabbed his member, moving his hand up and down the shaft as he watched the live scene in from of him. Wanting to join his mates.

"Fucking tell me about it," Harry replied as his moved his thumb to his tip and moved it in circular motions. Moans and a small whimper escaping his peach plump lips.

Louis looked to see his two mates wanting to join the fun. So as Edward calmed his thrusts, and Louis was grinding down on his member in circular motions, he signaled them with his pointer finger to come closer. So they did.

 

Louis grabbed each of their members With his hands. Harry on the left and Marcel on the right, and began to moved his hands up and down on their shafts, riding Edward mercilessly.

Harry grew impatient after a few moments of receiving the hand job, wanting something to wrap him up tighter. So he decided to make Louis face Edward as the omega kept riding him. Harry then went to the back, Louis' bum that was filled with Edward, facing him. He placed two fingers in the wet heat, in order to help stretch out the tight hole. A loud moan escaping the omega as he was tightly held by Edward. The alpha trying his hardest not to thrust himself in as he waited for his younger brother to enter the omega as well.

When Louis was fully stretched and ready for a second knot, Harry spat on his hand and put it on his member, going up and down on the shaft in order to be easier to slip in, even though Louis was dripping slick. He placed himself in from of Louis' hole and pushed in slowly and gently till he was almost fully inside as was Edward's.

"Fuck me please," the omega moan out after both were still inside their pregnant mate, in order for him to adjust to the full feeling. The omegas tone of voice caused Edward to growl possessively and Harry to sigh in pleasure as both alphas began to fuck the omega  
Simultaneously.

The third alpha, feeling left out, decided to go onto the bed, standing up and hovering above Edward and having his member facing Louis. 

Louis immediately knew what to do and began to suck the hard côck like a lollipop. He loved it.

Marcel leaned back against the wall as he caresses the omegas head, pushing it down when he wanted to fuck the gag less throat of the sinful omega as he was getting double fucked from behind.

 

When Harry was about to cum, he immediately pulled out and switched with Marcel. Wanting his brother to have a chance to fûck the tight heat too. 

Marcel then pushed himself inside the tight heat and was fucking it with Edward.

Loud moans filling the room from such dirty and paradise noise of such unholy actions. It was most likely being heard through out the halls of the grand home.

 

In order to shush the omega of his euphoric sounds, Harry placed his member into Louis' mouth. Fucking it deeply as louis bobbed his head up and down his member, slurped-wet-sounds being heard of the mixture of saliva and pre-cum.

Both Edward and Marcel kept fucking him deeply and quickly, both reaching their peak. Harry following behind them as he was ready to Pour himself into the omegas mouth.

With a final thrust of both Edward and Marcel, they came inside the omega, making the small wolf scream as it hit his prostate so good. He shot out cum into his and Edward's chest, Harry then soon cumming inside the omegas mouth, not deeply, in order for the knot not to enter and latch onto his mouth, but enough for his tip to be in him as louis was sucking the living soul out of him. The actions causing the alphas legs to shake As he finished himself into his mate. After, he laid down beside Edward in the large bed. Marcel on the other side after he pulled out of the cum filled omega. Louis in the middle, still on top of Edward as the alpha in rut wanted his warmth as the omega still wanted his.

That was a great way to have a reunion.


	21. { 21 }

"He's what I need.

But you're what I want.

Which makes him useless to me."

 

 

                                        ~~~

 

Two days pass and Edward's Rut went away. He was healing correctly and was properly cared for by Louis. Mostly forced to be cared from the small wolf as Louis wouldn't let any nurse touch his mate unless it was him take tests or to take any scans for the regression of his injuries.

 

Edward thought it was the pregnancy talking when Louis was be cuddly as he took a nap and woke up to his mate cuddling his side and hiding his face in the crook of his neck to where he left his littler omega mark.

 

Even if Edward wasn't a big fan of physical contact, like cuddling or hugging or caressing, he still allowed the omega to do what he wanted. Regardless of his own opinion on the action. He cared for his husband, especially his comfort.

 

 

"Harry just told me the most cheesiest pick up line ever," Louis began to tell Edward as the alpha was on his laptop, working on fixing a complaint of a pack member.

 

"What is it?" Edward asked bluntly as usual. He was nice enough to be engage into the conversation so louis wasn't bothered by the tone as he was used to it.

 

"Well he picked me up from behind as I was heading towards the kitchen for some breakfast and I was startled and I fell on my bum, I got a little mad by I looked at him and He , 'sorry I couldn't hold on to you love. I was too busy falling in love." Louis chuckled at the memory as he looked at his healing mate.

 

Edward turned to his side, face blank as he didn't find the joke humorous. Nor does he with any other joke.

 

"Pretty ironic, Ill give him some pointers on that,"he commented, looking back at his laptop as he was finishing the last paragraph of his Informal statement.

 

 

As the omega'sught laughtern died down, he watched his mate carefully as he was engaged into his work.

 

He wondered if deep down inside, it hurt. That it hurt when his own father had gave up His sons freedom of being himself and used him as an exchange item out of his own selfish way, had hurt him.

 

 

 

"How are you today love?"the small omega asked gently as he watched his gorgeous alpha, type away on the computer, the light of the bright sun shining gracefully onto his soft skin, making him look like a godly figure from heaven.

 

He looked up at the omega, his eyes glistening brightly than usual due to the sun light, making Louis quickly gasp at his natural beauty. Fuck, how he was lucky to have him and his brothers.

 

"I'm fine lou, but could you please do me a favor and spend the day with our other mates please,"Edward asked out politely, trying not to sound too strict as he had a tendency on no having much emotion to his voice. It's no surprise there though.

 

"But why? I want to stay here with you my love,"Louis whined out as he laid on his tummy on the king sized bed, staring at Edward with his bright blue puppy eyes and a small pout on his pink lips.

 

"Cause, you have three mates and you haven't been with the other two, only me, and I don't think that's fair to them when we both know that they'd like to spend some time with you and the pups,"the alpha abbreviated.

 

Louis knew that what Edward told him was true. He hasn't seen them properly for the bast few days. All he had clouded in his mind was for Edward to get better and heal quicker so him and his mates can be together.

 

"Okay Eddie, I understand what you're saying,"Louis sighed out sadly but got up and rubbed his face to rid any trace of sadness and gave the alpha a small smile.

 

He walked up to the  healing alpha and placed a long kiss to his lips, pulling away to see Edward look at him blankly but with bright eyes from the scorching sun.

 

What a beauty.

 

"Fine then Eddie, I'll be back in a few hours as I'll be out with our mates for the day." Louis have one last peck to the alpha and a bright smile as he turned and walked away. Edward looking back at his laptop, pain filling his chest as he clenched his fists and bit his lip, slight blood seeping out from biting too hard.

 

After a few minuets, the pain stopped and he looked back at his computer with a sigh, continuing his work as if nothing happened.

 

 

Throughout the day, Edward didn't see Louis, knowing he was being a good mate slash omega, and spending the long hours with their other husbands in order to have some quality time together to make up for the days of their loss time from each other .

 

When it came to be midnight, four hours after Edward told Louis to sleep in the master Bedroom with Harry and Marcel for once since he hasn't done that either, Which made the omega whine but kindly agreed after he left with a kiss on the alphas lips. Edward was looking at the moon tiredly.

 

He felt a bit cold but on the inside, where even a warm blanket and freshly dried socks wouldn't help him.

 

As he got up in order to go to the bedrooms bathroom, he heard a sudden voice in the corner of the dark room, making the tall wolf look back to see nothing but pitch black darkness.

 

When he continued to walk towards the bathroom, he heard the same voice but when he turned again, he was met with a dark shadow that had a wicked sharp toothed grin shown on the figure with bright blood red eyes, staring at Edward hungrily as the alpha stared back with no fear.

 

"Oh my master,"the figure began as he continued to stare at the alpha. "How good it is to see you again!"

 

Edward was quizzical towards the figure, not knowing exactly who it is or what it is.

 

"I'm sorry, who-" Edward began but was then interrupted by a sudden shiver running down his spine. A sudden gust of air making its way inside his lungs as he felt his insides turn cold and dark. He then felt his spirit duck down as if he was being locked inside himself as another spirit was taking over his place in his body as he could hear himself speak with the dark mist.

 

"Ciarda," 'Edward' said with a wicked grin, his cold iced white blue eyes staring amusedly at the figure. "How great it is to see you. Have you prepared for my rebirth?"

 

Rebirth? Edward's own conscious thought. As he felt the dark spirit that took his place at the moment breathed out a laugh.

 

"I'm finally going to show my true form. Finally after twenty three years. I'm going to come back." Edward could feel the dark joy the spirit had. But he was confused and angered that he knew, this is what his father made him to be. This spirit, was part of him.

 

"Oh yes master,"the figure spoke out in a dry croak, trying to step closer to Edward but was given a dark and hard look, with a slight growl escaping past his lips as his bright eyes stared so darkly at the mist, making the black figure whimper and step back in order to not anger his master again.

 

"We have prepared on the day of the mans upcoming birth day. Where it will finally be the day of your rebirth my lord."

 

'Edward' smiled proudly as he walked towards the window, the moon light shinning brightly through the crystal clear glass, the sudden feeling of his sharp wolf fangs growing out and his veins being filled with a cold and pleasurable feeling.

 

He was so close yet so far from being free.

 

"Soon my dear Edward, we will become one and we will rule everything and everyone," the spirit spoke with amusement as a smile creeped onto his face. Edward beginning to feel more anger as he screamed, but the spirit didn't mind as Edward wasn't able to be heard. So he let the boy scream out in anger and frustration, as the spirit enjoyed his last few minutes in controlling Edward's body, till he had to go back and be trapped inside till the special day will come.

 

"Soon my dear Edward, Soon we'll be our true selfs."

 

 

 


	22. { 22 }

"Why do you do the things that you do?

Because if I didn't , they'd be doing it to me too."  
•••

 

When Edward woke up the next day, he felt disgusted. Disgusted that he had this thing, this un-purified spirit in his body that his own father allowed to be placed inside him as if he were some type of tomb stone or some shit.

He was angry, he was frustrated, but worst of all, he felt weak. Weak against this dark gust that can so easily overtake him whenever he wanted to. He had to leave, he needed to leave. But what about his brothers? Louis? his pups?

Yet again, if he stayed, he'd hurt them. He'd break them down and make them go mad and cause them to have their own mental issues due to his own problems that he's faced.

Edward knew he could one day break every living thing in his path if this thing were to finally have its full control. He wanted to stop it; control it.

But he didn't know how.

"Good morning Eddie!" Greeted a familiar and cheery, high pitched voice. He looked to his side to be greeted by a happy omega, a tray of food leading its way toward the alpha as he placed the items on a nearby desk and leaned down over the bed to place a soft kiss on his mate's lips.

"I hope you're hungry! I make you some waffles and sausage with a side of cut fruit and a cup of orange juice," Edward was slightly touched by the gesture, a slight pain shooting from his chest that made him groan softly and rub the outside area to alleviate the dull pain.

"Thank you louis,"the alpha whispered out loud enough for the omega to hear.

It concerned Louis with the tone of his voice but he quickly shook his head and grabbed the tray, placing it directly in front of his mate so he could reach his food and begin to eat.

When Edward did just that, louis told him he'd be back in a few since he had to get his own breakfast since he didn't want his husband to feel alone as he ate.

So when he left, Edward quickly placed the tray beside him and grabbed the waffles and a sausage and jogged to the bathroom.

He immediately threw up the waffle he had in his stomach and threw the remaining waffles and sausage in the toilet. He flushed the toilet and wiped his mouth, going to the sink and rinsing away the remainder bits of vomit from his mouth and began to brush his teeth.

He then ran back into bed as his hands and mouth were dried and went to each his fruit, leaving the last bit of sausage on the plate, knowing it would upset his stomach like most heavy foods due. He wondered why but didn't mind since he was still fit and toned as if he ate the perfect three meals a day and such. 

"I'm back eddie!" Louis cheered as he came  
Back to watch his husband wave and continue eating the cut pieces of fruit, not knowing that it was the only thing in his stomach at the moment.

 

Once louis was with his other two husbands ,due to Edward commanding him to since Louis was beginning to whine on wanting to stay there with him which caused Edward a bit of irritation, he got up and stretched a bit, he felt a bit sore but well enough to walk around like any other.

 

He walked towards his room to retrieve a pair of new clothes since he hasn't changed his attire since last nights shower.

He put on a black hooded sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans with a pair of black and white vans with long white socks underneath.

Walking out of his room, he headed to the back entrance in order to not run into his mates, as he knew they'd freak out and possibly make him go back to bed since he still wasn't completely well. His bones and body were now quickly healed but too much pressure and weight and over activity will possibly do some damage. 

 

So quickly and quietly, he went to the back door and onto the garden, passing by all the plants he'd grown through out the years and went out into the woods to seek any sort of answer or peace that he may find.

-

 

Louis was getting worried.

Edward was much more quieter than usual and he didn't seem to have this glow that Louis would usually see, considering the attitude he always has, which is nothing.

But he worried about his hubby and what's going on through his mind, so he politely excused himself from his husband's embrace and headed into the nurse room to see if Edward was still resting in the comfy king sized bed.

"Eddie?", louis kindly asked out as he opened the door after he knocked on it three times.

When he peeked inside, he was met with no mate. No comfortable warmth or the feeling of home in the atmosphere. No alpha reading or typing away in order to take up his time. No Edward. Nothing.

This immediately worried Louis as he went inside the room and looked around, entering the bathroom and the closet, as well as the special room connected to the bedroom that contained medicine and other medical necessities.

"Eddie, where are you?" The omega called out fearfully. Searching around the home in hopes to find his husband, who was safe and sound in the woods.

For now.


	23. { 23 }

"He thought of himself as perfect. 

That's because he was."  
~~~~~

 

The cool wind and the smell of the fresh air in the atmosphere was something Edward lived for.

He loved how calm and how soothing everything was. Nature is beautiful thing that is destroyed, bit by bit, from the hands of those that were given to them. But no one can take away the beauty in the minds of one that has seen it. No one can compare the natural beauty of nature, when its already the most one of a kind thing there is. That's why Edward loved it. he loved the smell, the feel, the air, the look. The perfection so such a simple thing. 

It may sound as if he was obsessed with it or such, but it was the only place he felt normal. That his quietness and his serious manner was accepted in this place and didn't force him to try and be a better person that could hurt himself and possible others. 

So he walked deeper and deeper into the woods. The soothing sounds of high pitched chirping, a few squirrels and a small stream of water falling on rocks and cascading through pebbles and dirt.

"You know, the woods was one of my favorite places to escape the problems I faced when I was younger "

Edward stopped his walking and looked around patiently. There was nothing but the woods surrounding him.

"I'm in your head Edward. I'd thought you'd know this by now." It spoke again.

The alpha then realized who it was. The spirit that proclaimed him in his mothers womb and has had a place inside him for almost twenty three years, was speaking to him directly in his mind. How charming. 

"I hope I'm not intruding anything. Just saw that you were in the woods and I'd love to tell you a small story about myself before you head back to your family."

"why would I head back if you're the one that's making me not to?"

The voice was quite to Edwards proclaim, till the alpha heard a soft chuckle before the spirit spoke again. "You do have a point my young boy, but tell me, how am I the one that is stopping you from going home?"

"Well,"Edward began as he sat down on the dirt floor, leaning against the tree as the lights shinned on his sun kissed skin. " I can't feel anything that has related to love or happiness, which hurts my husbands more than you could imagine since I can feel the burn and the want from my mark and theirs. I change from time to time. I'm visited by these awful creatures that follow your every command and I am clearly not the same person I was a few months ago." He began to finish till he whispered a small, "I'm worst." From his lips as he stared at the blue cloudy sky.

 

The voiced listened carefully to the simple words that fell out of his lips like an overflowed glass of water, cascading out of the rim of the clear glass, as it scurried off to the surface of a table and onto the ground as it soaks up the translucent water, seeing and feeling every bit of cold water that fell, as it soaked it up with no question.

"Maybe you should speak to your father on why he did what he did." The voice suggested. 

Edward' chuckled unhumorously by the spirits statement. "I would but that man is feared by me. Technically you but I don't think he'd even confess to his wrong doings. Just make it into a sacrifice situation, which most likely is."

It was silent for a few minutes. The lone wolf continued to gaze at the sky tiredly, having nothing else to do but listen to his thoughts and admire his surroundings.

"You know I used to rule these lands."

Edward paused his thoughts about the silence he had and listened intently to the voice in his head.

"What happened to that title?" He asked quietly, staring at a small squealing squirrel as it chased its lover up to an up close tall tree.

 

"Well, my wife was killed by an old friend of mine. You can call us frenemies or enemies. Take your pick; but with that we had war. When close to finishing the whole thing I was brutally stabbed from my back which directly went through to my frozen heart," the voice sounded off, as if it were thinking for itself but Edward continued to listen; regardless of how weird it is to be taking to someone who had for taken his body.

"Then why are you back here if you died anyways? Looking for revenge?"

Edward was even more curious, but he had an idea of why this spirit was back and had over taken his body at such a young state of his existence.

"More so looking for vengeance but when the time comes, you'll know every little bit. Just have to wait to ask your father on that part cause it's not my story to tell." Edward could hear the teasing tone to the spirits voice. It angered him how this aura could look at this in such a joke. Considering that he's planning to control Edward and fuck up his whole life more than he thinks it is.

"You're a piece of shit, you know that?" The alpha commented with a bit of anger to his tone.

The spirit chuckled humorlessly "so I've been told."

"Now, could you leave me alone? I'd like to have some silence and some time to myself for a while until you won't allow that." Edward asked, more like demanded.

"Oh, why? Don't you want your roommate to spend some time with you."

With a tired sigh, Edward got up and began to walk again.

"Just be silent for once. You've been good at that for almost twenty three years anyway."

And the alpha continued walking towards the large lake that made him feel at peace.

But the peace wont last for long as what he'll meet there will ruin his evening. 

-

 

"Harry! Marcel!" Louis yelled as he jogged to the alphas room to see them both still watching a cooking competition, both engaged as they ate a bowl of popcorn.

They look to see the omegas face filled with worry as his blue eyes filled with fear.

They knew something was wrong with their brother. They just knew it.

"What is is darling?" Marcel being the first one to ask as both Harry and him got up and went towards their omega.

 

"Edward is gone,"the omega whimpered out.

He is terrified when Edward is gone each and every time.  Because when he is, he's always in some sort of danger and no one knows if he's alright or not. It pissed the pregnant wolf off cause he'd ancient creatures think they have a claim over his alpha. But clear to louis head, they don't and they never will. 

 

"Did you check around the room? His room or anything?"Harry asked worriedly.

"I-I checked the nurses room but I couldn't find him in there. He's still healing! And he's almost completely better but I don't know  where hes at!"he cried out, stress being evident on the omegas face.

"Ssh ssh baby, Calm down please. We don't want to damage the pups," Marcel commented as he rubbed the omegas stomach. Harry behind his back and massaging his shoulders.

The soon-to-be-mother breathed in and out slowly, to calm down his nerves at his missing husband. 

"You're right. But I want a search party out looking for him. And we're going too."

"But baby, it will probably be dang-"Harry began as he was then caught off guard but a deep growl.

"We are fucking looking for our husband and that is final,"with that, the omega stomped away, leaving both alphas stunned and a little turned on (even if it was a wrong time) in their bedroom.


	24. { 24 }

"They say 'if you love something, set it free.'

Quit being a dumbass and keep them. You'll never find the same thing twice when you can love them now."  
•••

 

Edward stared at the clear lake water. It was peaceful with the light shinning through the gentle clouds and the sounds of water hitting rocks. It was comforting.

Edward felt that there was no worries in the world. That is, till a sudden sound of a branch being loudly broken from behind him was heard.

Swiftly, he turned back and looked to see nothing. He checked closely and came to see nothing but the tall green trees. So he looked back out to the water, still on high alert.

When he heard another ruffling sound, he turned around and growled, his eyes shinning a bright red as he looked around to be met with, again, nothing.

"Show yourself." He growled out as he stared intently at the woods in front of him.

Then out of the corner of his eye, three black figures appeared. Creepily starting at him with glowing white eyes, it's pupils a deep black, long musty green nails poking out of its misty black sleeves. Their white faces and crooked ugly grins looking towards Edward. The alpha feeling nothing but disgust at the creatures.

"Oh my dark prince, such an honor to see you,"the middle one croaked out as he stepped forward once more.

Edward didn't question why they were here. Only to merely know that what they wanted to see was the other side of him that wasn't him at all. The side that was being controlled by a foul ghoul. Their dark leader. 

" May I speak to the creatures myself my dear Edward?" The voice echoed out wickedly in the alphas conscience.

He simply breathed out a small humorless chuckle at the stupid question."What has stopped you from using me more that you weren't supposed to before?" he replied self conscientiously. 

He hated that it was fact. A fact that he can't control this thing that's controlling him. It's tiring. The constant changes and the multiple disappearances. He wants it to be over. All of it.

The spirit chuckled wickedly as Edward looked down to his arms to see black mist covering them. "You are certainly correct. Why am I asking?"

 

A sudden tightness was felt around his throat. His body feeling trapped as he couldn't make any movement. His brained fogged up as he heard countless mumbled voices that one couldn't understand, even if you were to try hard enough.

He felt light- as if no gravity was pulling him down back to earth. It was sudden and over baring. So when he felt a sudden rush to his spine as his head tilted back and his mouth gasped for air, he didn't feel pressure to pull him down- no. He felt his own pain forcing him to try and make it go away.

His own conscious told him to calm down. That this thing will be over.

but another part of him questioned him;

Will it ever go away ? 

 

~

 

"Louis, slow down!" yelled Harry as he and his brother were chasing Louis in their wolf form. Their pregnant omega-who was also in his white furred wolf form- was running through the woods, having the faint smell of his mate at the tip of his nose.

"Louis, be careful of the pups, love!" joined Marcel as he swiftly dodged a tree.

The omega didn't listen to them as he kept running, the smell becoming stronger and stronger to him. When the sweet aroma felt hot in the air, he smelt an in-particular scent mixed with his alpha. Making him push himself quicker to- what seemed- to be the ending of the crowded woods.

When the woods began to get cleared, Louis quickly jumped to see his husband hovering in the air, his head tilted back as whimper and gasps escaped his lips.

With no hesitation Louis began to change his form back to human. He cried out in panic and quickly yelled out "Eddie!" in hopes that his husband would answer, or just hear, him.

But it didn't seem to work as Edward began to become pale, as his blue veins began to show out on to his skin. 

Louis panicked and yelled out again with a louder cry, "Eddie!- Edward!"

That seemed to snap something in Edward, as he looked down with his alpha blood colored eyes, making a faint whisper escape his mouth, "Louis . . . "

When Louis thought he was out of the state he was in, Louis saw a sudden bright winter blue evade his husbands pupil, a wicked smile appearing onto his lips as black ooze was escaping his lips. The strong alpha now gently on the ground as he stared at Louis and his brothers undauntedly.

This isn't his Edward- not at all.

Then who is he?

"Oh my my my," A hoarse voice escaped from Edward lips, not sounding like the omega's beloved husband even one bit. "The family bunch is here!"

Marcel and Harry were both on each side of their pregnant mate. Hoping that the unknown force inside Edward wouldn't come close.

"I hope you don't mind me using your husband's body like this," he falsely apologized with a pout. "He is quite useful to me."

"You," Edward  spoke out as he looked at the shadows by the trees as they stared in awe at their master. "I need you both to go and get the ceremony ready till the next full moon. If I see as much as one piece of the ceremony being diminished or missed place, I will personally show you what a true hell looks like."

Whimpers were heard from the darkly shadows as they crouched down and began to chant a "Yes master." When stepping back from their so called 'master', they suddenly vanished.

The possessed alpha looked back at the family as he smiled creepily. "Take care of your alpha till the first day of the second month of this upcoming year." He looked at Marcel and Harry as a breath like laugh escaped his nose. "Your father will know why I need this body."

Suddenly, a deep gasp escaped Edward's mouth as he began to regain his color to his inked skin. The white turning back into its warm kissed tan and his eyes regaining its viridescent green, looking at his family with a tired stare whispering a small "Help me."

After that, the weak alpha was unconscious, seeing the last thing was his crying omega holding him close as his two other husbands began to go to his aid.

He hates this.


	25. { 25 }

"The childish act of using someone for sex as a way to forget your pain & mistakes,

Makes you more pathetic and weaker by the minute.

And you don't even know it."  
•••

 

 

You finally get to know.

 

 

•••

 

"What's wrong with Edward?" Asked Harry as he stared at his father as the man was sat behind his desk, not daring to look at his son in the eye.

Marcel and Louis were sat close by on a nearby  couch, Louis cuddled up by his husband as his mind was filled with Edward and how he was holding up.

The doctor told him that he needed a bit of rest so in the mean time, he had time to be with his other two mates.

"I, I don't know what you me-" the father of three was quickly caught off by the force of Harry's hand, grabbing the large vase close to His father as he instantly threw it against the wall behind Des.

"Stop it with all the bullshit!"Harry yelled fearlessly as he looked at his father, dead in the eyes, with no hesitation of what his words were to come out with. "My husband, brother, mate, how ever the fuck you want to call us, is fighting himself every fûcking day because of some bullshit that you cause, that you gave him and that you were fully fucking responsible for. So give me some god damn answers before I knock your ass out!"

After the statement, Harry didn't lose his stance as he stared at his weak alpha of a father with intense vibrant eyes, screaming "death" as he was breathing in and out a bit heavily from his threat.

The father was shocked, almost beginning a new lie but Marcel beat him to it.  "Just tell us what you did to him Des," the alpha asked out calmly as he stared at his father in plea. "We need this thing out of him."

 

Des sighed as he began to wipe the bit of stress off his face and sigh out tiredly as he was ready to begin his explanation.

"Your mother and I, love you three very much-"

"Of course you do." Harry scoffed with a sarcastic tone, making the man pause a moment to hear what his son had to say, before clearing his throat and continuing off to where he was before.

"We have loved you three ever since we found out about you, no matter what you think."he said, making both Marcel and Harry wait patiently for him to continue. "When we found out about your mother being pregnant with you three, we were ecstatic and announced it to the whole kingdom of your existence. But I guess putting it out there too publicly wasn't such a great idea." The father looked down at his hands and gulped before he went on. " it was about three days later when I first heard the loud scream of your mother calling out to me. I ran quickly to the living room to see a man that I wasn't supposed to see for the rest of my life time."

"Why is that?"louis asked quietly as he was still leaned up against Marcel. The alphas arms being securely yet loosely around him and his bump.

"Because that man that I saw. . . was supposed to be dead,"he responded with honesty as louis looked at him with a bit of wide eyes at the bold statement.

"The thing about him though, was that he wasn't exactly human. Not anymore at least. —  
He, was so cold and dark and looked like a mad man that was ready to kill at any moment. There was these sorts of, shadow type things, around him. As if they were following him as if he were their master of some sorts. Disgusting things. But what I saw was the man having a hold on your mothers neck and looking directly at me with a threatening stare."

"Who was he?" Marcel asked, all three of the wolves looking at the man in waiting 

"It was Caden, an old friend of mine. Or, used to be my friend. We had a grand falling due to me being the new ruler of this kingdom." The father of three spaces out for a moment. Looking at his hands as he concentrated on what to say next. "But I wasn't up for the thrown to be the new ruler, I murdered him for it."

* 

There were countless of my men fighting from left to right, those fallen but those that were righteously fighting by my side.

I sliced and killed the opposing men that were to attack me, as I kept walking into the direction of where my enemy was.

My old best friend.

He was angered, but we were only 17 and were forced to become real men at this stage of our lives. To see who would be the new rule that would take over the thrown; in which our own fathers and lead alpha told us to do.

So we did just that.

When Caden was in my direct view he was turned around, having been blind sided for a split second, allowing me to slice a cut into his shoulder. A scream escaping his mouth as he turned to attack me as I quickly blocked his hit.

It continued to the point where he fell back to the ground and my sword went through his heart.

I stared at his eyes as he stared at mine. My green orbs beginning to flow with tears as I saw that I was killing my best friend.

"I'll get you back for this Des,"he whimpered out as blood began to drop from his lips. His blue eyes staring wide at me in anger and shock."You'll pay for what you've done. . ."  

My eyes closed as I finished the last push of the metal into him. The feeling of the flesh ripping smoothly as it went deeper and deeper into him. The blood now gushing out from his mouth, the sound of his choking from the pain and the flood of the crimson liquid escaping him as it cascaded down from his chin and throat and onto the dirt ground.

Immediately, I pulled out the sword and looked down at the man I once knew.  
My best friend, a brother of mine.

He was there for me as I was there for him.   
But fate seemed to not have wanted us to stay that way as I walked away from the fresh corpse that lays in its own blood and dirt, staring at the sky , lifelessly with its arms and legs laid out, as if its awaiting for the ground to sink him in, and take what's left of him.

That's what I last saw of what was my friend; that was then turned into my enemy for eternity.  
*

"So I became king after that,"Des then added after the brief story. Louis, Harry, and Marcel looking and hearing him throughout it all.

"It was normal after that. I met your mother, we married and she became Luna as well as my wife. She then became pregnant of you three- we'll you two,"he pointed at Marcel and Harry, leaving Louis out." and your brother. And, as I said before, we announced the pregnancy a few months back to the hole kingdom and Caden's fucking spirit showed up out of nowhere and began to threaten me. Threaten me with you four."

*

"What. . What do you want Caden," Des asked, fear evident from his voice as his hand was held out in order to stop any rational action that may occur to his mate.

"Oh my dear old friend, my desire is to kill you. To fulfill my years of anger as a dead man by having my revenge," he looked back at the helpless pregnant omega, caressing her cheek lightly as she flinched from the air like touch. The evil evident in his eyes as he grinned with his sharp wicked and dirtied teeth, smiling back from her to the alpha as he hoarsely chucked.

"But it seems as if killing the four people that you love will be a more fulfilling punishment for you as well as a great gift for me." The spirit raised his arm, claws escaping his dark misting hands as he neared ready to attack, Des then screaming out to him in plea. 

"Please! Stop, I'll do anything, anything! Just don't kill my family." The alpha that was portrayed as the strongest man of the kingdom begged, he was on his knees, looking at the dead man with tearful eyes and he begged for his family to be kept alive. His wife crying to the side as one hand was on top of the mans hand that was laid on her throat as the other was on to her lovely bump.

"Th-this is between y-you and I Caden. Leave my family alone please,"he cried again as he looked at the heartless man in the eye. "Please, I'll do anything. . ."

So the spirit looked at the man in disgust.

"Des Styles, the king alpha of Nefarious forest is begging before me," the man chuckled, building it up becoming louder, turning into a wicked guffaw. "Fûcking pathetic."

He stared at the tearful alpha, thinking again to himself as he sighed and let go of the helpless wife.

She cried and went towards her mate, the husband holding her close and kissing her face, checking for any damage right after and he held her and protected her bump.

"I'll make you a deal Des,"the ghost began.

"Anything."

"I'll leave your family alone and let you all live. Only if . . . 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You let me possess one of your children."


	26. { 26 }

"I don't like living anymore

It became worst after you left."

••••

 

When Des told the three lads about how he sacrificed Edward for the sake of the rest of his family and kingdom, louis grew angered. The two other mates having the same feeling as well.

"Is that why he's the way that he is?"asked Harry as he stared at his father in frustration. 

Des nodded as he began to speak again, " Caden hates having the feeling of love and happiness. He stopped having the emotions himself after he was 12 years old. He hated having such emotions so he didn't want Edward to have the same thing as he was trapped inside him."

"If you knew Caden was so evil, why the fuck did you allow him to over take Edward if he was able to posses him and just come back for a second war?" Louis was irritated, disappointed, angered, sad, and stressed. Des sacrificed Edward's life for his own selfish reasoning, not even thinking about the poor child that was growing inside his wife. He was pissed off.

"I wasn't thinking about it then, all I wanted was for my family to be safe. Even if Edward was to be different from the rest. I didn't think he would use him as a spawn for his wicked schemes!"

The pregnant omega quickly got up and swung his arm out. An unexpected slap was placed onto the guilty father. Shock reading onto his face from the strong hit. The other two mates having a stunned expression themselves from their mates sudden (but reasonable) action; but they let their mate be as they saw angered tears stream down their mates soft pink cheeks.

"Go fuck yourself." He walked off. Exiting the room and leaving the disappointed brothers and the poor excuse of an alpha-father be.

Louis went into the comforting bedroom of his mate. No matter what, Edward will forever be Edward to Louis. His husband, mate, lover, world. Countless meaningful things. He will never portray as a possessed man to him. 

 

"Eddie,"the omega whispered out as he watched the precious alpha reading quietly to himself. His inked skin being on full display as as chewed on his cinnamon spiced gum quietly, the lights dimly lit as a few candles were lit as some twinkly lights were on agains the wall.

Edward loved the homey feeling of it. Once his father commented that it seemed too feminine, he called bullshit, nothing's feminine till someone makes it out to be. 

But Edward ignored his father and kept things the way it was.

"Yes love," he blankly asked as he was still engaged into the novel, taking out the piece of gum from his mouth and placing it in the trash by his bed, all while not laying his eyes off his literature.

The small husband walked up to him and climbed into the large bed. Laying himself closely beside the alpha, hugging his inked torso gently since Edward was still in bed rest due to the few events that had passed.

"How are you hubby?"

The alpha paused for a moment then sighed out," Other than being possessed by a wicked spirit from the past, any normal person would have tripled balls and be flooded with emotion but Im fine, just exhausted and annoyed," he closed his book and laid down beside Louis, staring up at the ceiling blankly.

"Has the man told you anything as to why he possesses you?" Louis straight forwardly asked out as he was hugging Edwards torso with one arm, staring with his ocean blue eyes towards the blank ceiling as well.

"Well," Edward began." He just briefly told me that his wife was killed and his kingdom was taken away. Most likely by my father since I'm the one with held by him and his stained soul."

Louis was confused, he heard differently from Des about the man. Why were their stories different?

"Really?" Louis asked out, staring out in space with a quizzical expression .

"You heard a different story about it, didn't you?" The mate asked out casually, no change of any slight emotion being read in the tone.

"Your father told us what has happened before you were turned this way. I'm not sure about Caden's story since he is trying to over take you, love."

After a few silent moments, Louis was now staring at the beautiful triplet in adoration.

The way that is jawline perfectly showed with its sharp edge and his soft sun kissed skin seeming irresistible in the dim lighting. How his green eyes sparkled at the ceiling and his lips seemingly plumped and blushed to a light red. His cheek bones being very defiant and glowed with its natural highlight.  A soft pink kiss to his cheeks and his smooth fluffed curls laid out perfectly in one bundle of a mess on the freshly cleaned pillow. He's perfect, even with simple flaws he withheld. Louis is in love with this man and forever will be, no matter what. 

"In Caden's part, I'm not sure whether he's telling the truth myself, but from Des' part, I'm not sure about his either," Edward finally answered plainly, turning his head to look at the omega as the young lad was still admiring his husband's features.

"We'll find out soon." The omega then leaned in and kissed the alpha passionately. Gently grabbing the back of his head so the alpha wouldn't escape the small make out session but the omega had nothing to worry about since Edward was all in it.

The alpha then wrapped his arms around the small waist of his mate, continuing to kiss passionately as if it helps fill in some small missing parts of each others want for one another, due to loss time.

"I love you Eddie,"the omega breathed out, leaning his head against the mans forehead.

He knew such simple words had not effect or meaning to the man, but what he heard next made his heart burst.

"I know I may not feel the emotions that's you would like me too. Especially this one, but deep down inside the core of what's hidden of me,  
I know that I can say I love you too with a stronger meaning."

The tone or blank expression to Edwards face didn't stop louis from bursting g into tea of such significant words.

No matter what, he always wanted to hear that.  
It's not simple nor would it have much affect to others, but this is the first I love you that he has heard from him since . . . Never. 

"I fûcking love you Edward Styles," the hormonal wolf cries out as he kissed his plump lips once more and hugged the beautiful flawed man tightly. 

"No matter what, we'll get through this my love. I'll always be here, so will our husbands and our little pups."

The omega grabbed the alphas hand and placed it in the small forming bump that was filled with the growing triplets.

Edwards heart ached and hurt, making him quietly whimper out, but it didn't matter to him about the pain. He just turned the omega around and wrapped his arms over the bump. His head in the crook of the small husband's neck as he gently kissed the mate mark that he placed on their wedding night.

"Rest lovely," he whispers out with a light rasp, chills going through louis' spine as he sighed out and melted into the alphas strong inked arms.

He knew this was a piece of home, just like it is with Marcel And Harry with them to complete it. 

They were always going to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Until next time :) 
> 
> Also! Follow my Wattpad @unusualreyna
> 
> For other (sooner) updates for my other books.
> 
> Ly x


End file.
